Meeting Again
by Providencelover
Summary: The Hansens take in their 15 year old twin cousins after their mother dies. The story is in the twin's POV. Please r/r no flames PLEASE.


Meeting Again  
  
By: Steph and Rebecca   
  
Summery; The Hansens are contacted by distant relatives they haven't seen in a long time.   
  
Hansen house: Syd's POV:  
  
I walked into the house one Friday morning in late May. Four year old Hannah was sitting at the table eating cereal and Joanie was behind the counter making coffee.   
"Morning," Joanie said cheerfully.   
"Morning," I said putting her bag on the bar. I went over to pour myself a cup of coffee.   
"Oh some lawyer called for you," Joanie said handing me a piece of paper.   
"Owen?" I asked. I was referring to my boyfriend Owen Frank who had helped me win the law suit against a patient a few months back. We were now seriously dating.   
"No," Joanie said. "I wouldn't say lawyer if I were referring to him now would I. I'd say very hunky boyfriend."   
"Shut up,"I said laughing. I looked down at the slip of paper and read the name. Kevin Lawson. "Who the heck is Kevin Lawson ?"   
Joanie shrugged. "Beats me."   
I put the paper in my pocket and grabbed my bag. "I'm out of here. Have a good day."   
"Bye Aunt Syd," Hannah called.   
"Bye sweetie," I said and slammed the door behind her.   
  
When I reached St. Claires I went back into the office where Izzy stopped me with the first patient of the day. By lunch time I had seen so many patients I'd forgotten all about the message from the mysterious lawyer. I was fixing to break for lunch when there was a knock at the office door. Izzy came into the office.   
"There's a Kevin Lawson here to see you," Izzy said. "Says he's a lawyer."   
"He left me a message this morning," I said. I walked out into the hallway. "Can I help you?"   
"Are you Dr. Hansen?" the person asked.   
I nodded. "Yes."   
"I'm Kevn Lawson," Mr. Lawson said. He held out a brown envolope. "These are the papers from your cousin Kathy Bidwell."   
I took the papers very confused. I hadn't seen or heard from Kathy Bidwell since her twin girls were born and that was over 14 years ago. "What's this about?"   
"Miss Bidwell died a few days ago from breast cancer. She wanted you to be the one to take her girls," Mr. Lawson said.   
"What?" I asked shocked. "When did this happen?"   
"Three days ago," Mr. Lawson replied.   
"What about the father?" I questioned.   
"No one has seen or heard from him since the girls were about five," Mr. Lawson said. "Ashley and Amy Bidwell are currently in a children's home in Boston."   
"Is there any other family?" I asked.   
"You are the only family member left Dr. Hansen."   
  
When I got home I found Joanie in the living room with dad.  
"Hi Syd," dad said.   
"I'm so glad you're both here," I said. "I need to talk to you its important. Dad do you know Kathy Bidwell?  
Dad thought for a moment. "Yes, but I haven't seen them since her girls were small. What about her?"   
"It turns out she had cancer and died three days ago," I said. I handed dad the papers. "Kathy wants us to take her girls. She said we are the only living relatives left. There's no father in the picture."   
"Oh man," Joanie said. "Where are they now?"   
"At a childrens home in Boston," I answered. "What do we do dad?"   
"We do the right thing and bring them here," Dad said.   
I nodded. I knew we had no other choice.  
  
Summary- The girls at the Group Home in Boston. Amy's POV  
  
I sat at the long dinner table staring at all the kids. I didn't belong here, I belonged out with my friends. Not here in a group home. And it was all Mom's fault, she shouldn't have let the cancer kill her. But it didn't matter anymore, because she was gone. I looked over at my sister Ashley, she had long brown hair. Her hair was always neatly parted, and her outfits were always "pretty pastels." While there was me, bright pink hair because I didn't want to be a twin (didn't get me far, just grounded to my room for a month), and always wearing "punk" clothes.   
" Amy, are you okay?" Ashley asked waving her hand in front of my face.  
" Yeah, fine." I said, and pushed her hand out of my face.  
" Are you sure, you've seem out there lately."   
" And you've seemed even more nerdy!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me, "Do I entertain you?" I screamed again at everyone and ran to my "room." The worst part was my room wasn't even private. I couldn't blast my music to cool down, because I had to share my room with my sister and five other girls who were 15. Ashley came running after me, and slammed the door behind me.  
" Why did you that?" She asked shocked.   
"As if this isn't new." I snapped. She sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling out 'A Walk to Remember to read. I sat on my bed and put my headphones, trying to ignore the stares at me. I just wished I could be Ashley for a day. To be perfect, never in trouble, to be her. I almost cried, because I wanted to scream at Mom for leaving me, for leaving me here, for dying.   
  
The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of our "parents." They were knocking on the door yelling for us to wake up. I rolled over, and Ashley was up already dressed, reading.   
" Your up early." I said and yawned.  
" Yeah, well, I just woke up early." She said and smiled. After I got dressed and everything, we went downstairs, where one the "parents" stopped us.  
" Yes Eric." I said.  
" Ashley, Amy I have great news." He said happily.  
" Yes?" Ashley said and smiled.  
" Well are you going to tell us jumping bean?" I asked and glared. He ignored me and continued.  
" Your cousin Syd, from Providence Rhode Island, as decided to adopt you. She's coming for you tomorrow morning." He said. My mouth opened in awe, Ashley bit her lip from excitment. This was a time where I wanted to scream for joy, I could tell Ashley did too. Ashley hugged Eric, and ran upstairs. I followed her.   
" We're going to live with someone!" She said excited.  
" I know, I'm so excited!" I said. We hugged, I pulled away quick. "That was weird."   
" What?" She asked.  
" We haven't hugged since we were like five." I said. "Remember the first day of kindergarten?" I asked.  
" Yeah, we wore matching denim dresses, that Mom made, and we cried the whole way to school..." she said, her voice trailing off. It was awkward thinking about Mom, knowing she was six feet under and all. And kindergarten seemed like it was a million miles away. "You okay?" Ashley asked.  
" I'm fine!" I screamed and ran into the bedroom.   
  
  
Ashley's POV: Group home in Boston:   
  
The next morning Amy and I sat in the lobby of the group home waiting nervously for Syd to arrive. I'd only met her and her family once and Amy and I were very young when we met them.   
"I hope she likes me," I whispered.   
"She'll like you," Amy replied. "Its me she'll hate."   
"That's not true," I said. I don't know why my sister has to put herself down all the time. "She'll like you."   
"Yeah right," Amy muttered. She stood up and began pacing. Her baggy pants falling down to the floor.   
I sighed and pulled out a walk to remember and began reading. Obviously my sister was in no mood to have a civil conversation. I think we were both to nervous. A few minutes later Eric came into the room and a woman with curly dark hair followed. I stood up and put my book in my bag.   
"Girls this is Dr. Sydney Hansen," Eric said. "Dr. Hansen this is Ashley and Amy."   
"Hi," Syd said warmly. She shook hands with both of us. I looked over at Amy to see what her reaction was. I couldn't read her expression but she was probably just as excited as I was. I looked over at Syd who was talking to Eric.   
"The rest of the Hansen clan couldn't come," Syd said. "But my sister Joanie is excited about meeting you again. You girls were very young when we last saw you."   
I nodded. "I really don't remember."   
"Its OK," Syd said. She motioned for us to follow her.   
I grabbed my bag and suitcase and followed her outside. Amy followed close behind not saying a word. We got into the car and waited for Syd to get in.   
"I've got to sign the paperwork tomorrow," she said as she got in the car and slammed the door. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. "They're going to fax it to the clinic."   
"Clinic?" I asked curious.   
"Yes. I own a free clinic called St. Claires family clinic," Syd explained.   
"That's cool Dr. Hansen," I said.   
"Yeah cool," Amy said and I saw her crack a small smile.   
"You can call me Syd," Syd said as we drove down the road.   
"OK," I said. "You still live at home right?"   
"Yes," Syd answered. She stopped at a red light. "Its a long story."   
I nodded. It looked like this was going to be a very interesting day.   
  
An hour later we arrived in Providence. I couldn't help looking at all the houses and buildings. The city looked so neat and looked like an awesome place to live. Soon we arrived at the Hansen home. It was a big two story house in a quiet neighborhood. As soon as we got out of the car I heard dogs barking.   
"Where's he barking coming from?" I asked as Syd led us into the house.   
"My dad owns a vet clinic downstairs in the basement," Syd explained as we walked into the house.   
I looked around. "Cool," I finally said.   
Then someone came into the room.   
"Hi I'm Joanie," Joanie said cheerfully. I saw Amy roll her eyes. "You must be Ashley and Amy. Welcome to the Hansen home."   
"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I'm Ashley and this is Amy."   
Amy smiled and Joanie shook hands with both of us.   
"Well let's show you to your room," Syd said after a long pause.   
Amy and I followed Syd and Joanie upstairs. They led us to a room in the far corner of the upstairs. It had twin beds in it and had yellow walls. I put my stuff on the bed beside the window and looked around. This was the place I was going to be calling home.   
"Great room," Amy mumbled but I could tell she loved it. Amy doesn't really like to express her feeling very much.   
"Thanks," Joanie said. "You can put posters or anything you want up it doesn't matter."   
"Cool," I said. "This is great."   
"Well we'll leave you two alone so you can get settled," Syd said and practically pushed Joanie out the door.   
"Nice meeting you," I called as the door closed. I sat down on my bed and unzipped my suitcase.   
"This is going to take a bit of getting used to," Amy said sitting down on her bed  
I shook my head. She was right. At home we'd had our own rooms but here we'd have to share everything. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what the next few hours would bring.  
  
Amy's POV:  
  
I sat on my bed being an anti-social butterfly. Honestly I loved the room, except for the fact I had to share everything with Ashley...EVERYTHING! I started putting up posters, but Ashley didn't say anything, she just kep shaking her head. She can't stand Eminem and other various rappers, Limp Bizkit, stuff like that. She'd rather have Mandy Moore on the walls and what not. Ashley came running into the room, with her face flushed.  
" What?" I asked.  
" This place is awesome! There is like a ton of animals in the basement! It is so awesome!" She said excited.  
" Wow." I said sarcastically.   
" Why do you have to act like this? They didn't have to ask us here." Ashley said.  
" I know." I snapped. I walked right by her to the downstairs.   
" Why hey Amy!" Syd said.  
" Hi Syd." I said, I didn't want to be bothered.   
" How do you like it here?"   
" It's just peachy Syd." I said and kept walking. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not a single person. I walked out into the backyard and sat on a swing hanging from a tree. The dog ran up to me, I petted him.  
" You must be rhe infamous Fearless." I said and laughed.   
" And you must be Amy." I heard someone say. I looked up, and there was a tall man, with brown hair, brown eyes, about in his late twenties.  
" Yeah, who are you?" I asked.  
" Robbie." He said and stuck his hand out. "I'm Syd's brother."  
" Wow, this family just keeps getting larger and larger." I said. He laughed.  
" Yeah it does that. Well, I'm going in to met your sister. Later." He said and walked in the house. I just sat there. Swinging slowly back and forth, back and forth.  
  
About an hour later Ashley came outside. She just smiled at me, and shook her head, carefully petting Fearless.  
" I still can't believe you dyed your hair bright pink." Ashley said laughing.  
" Yeah well I did." I said. "I just wanted to be different."  
" Trust me, we're all different." She said and smiled at me. My sister, my sister was such a better person than me and I hated it. I hated it with every cell in my body. Good grades, perfect attitude, perfect friends, teachers loved her, etc. And i couldn't hate her; it just made me hate myself even more.   
" What are you Dear Abby?" I snapped. I stood up and walked inside.   
" Why hello Amy!" Jim said cheerfully.  
" I don't want to talk!" I screamed. I ran upstairs crying. Why did I have to act like this? Why! I didn't want to! All my life I just broke out into screams when I got frustrated. When I was upstairs, I ran past Joanie, almost knocking her to the ground. I reached the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I laid down on my bed, ignoring all the voices outside my door, trying to coax me to open. I wanted to be home, and whether I wanted to admit it or not, Mom did not purposely die. It was her fault. I wanted her to hug me, and kiss me telling me everything was all right. Which made me even angrier at myself for blaming Mom about her dying...  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I paced back and fourth upstairs waiting for my sister to open the door. I honestly don't know what gets into her sometimes. She' can be so mean sometimes it scares even me. I know she hates me sometimes I can see right through her. I leaned against the wall with a sigh. Then I heard a voice downstairs yelling mommy really loud it sounded like a child. I walked to the top of the stairs and saw Joanie holding a little girl about four years old.   
"Ashley I'd like you to meet my daughter Hannah," Joanie said.   
I walked down the stairs. Hannah smiled at me.   
"Hannah this is Ashley your cousin," Joanie explained.   
Hannah smiled at me. "Mommy put me down."   
Joanie put Hannah down and she grabbed my hand. "Want to play with me?"   
I smiled. "Sure."   
Hannah led me into the living room where she had a doll house set up. I sat down on the floor with her. Hannah handed me a Barbie.   
"Here you can be Luke," she said handing me the boy doll. "My cousins name is Luke."   
"You have a cousin?" I asked.   
Hannah nodded. "He's a baby."   
I nodded. I wondered why Syd never mentioned that there were other members of the family I hadn't met yet.   
"Want to watch Harry Potter?" Hannah asked. She got up and went over to the TV.   
I stared at the Barbie in my hands. I remembered when Amy and I used to play Barbie's and how mom always made clothes for them. Tears came to my eyes and I brushed them away. I hadn't cried since mom's funeral.   
"Why are you crying?" Hannah asked. She came over to me and got in my lap. She rubbed her tiny fingers across my cheek. "Where's your mommy?"   
"My mommy's in heaven," I told her trying to explain it the best I could.   
"Are you sad that you don't have one?" she asked.   
I nodded. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid Hannah might tell Syd or someone that I just wanted to go home and have things the way they used to be.   
"I'll find you a mommy I don't want you to ever be sad," Hannah said. She hugged me.   
Then Joanie came into the room. She smiled. "Look at the two of you playing together. Are you being good Hannah."   
"Can you be Ashley's mommy?" Hannah asked Joanie. I smiled.   
"If she wants me to," Joanie said. She sat down on the floor beside me. "How are you holding up?"   
I shrugged. "I'm OK I guess. I guess I should go talk to my sister."   
"Why don't you let her be alone for a while," Joanie suggested.   
"She's changed so much Joanie," I said. Tears wailed up in my eyes again. "I feel like I've lost both my mom and my sister."   
Joanie put an arm around me. "Its going to take some time getting used to all this. We'll help in anyway we can."   
I smiled. "Thanks. Where's Syd?"   
"She said to tell you she'd be back," Joanie said. "How about tomorrow I take you around town and show you all the good sights?"   
"I'd like that," I said. "I just hope Amy comes to her senses."   
"Just give her time," Joanie said. She stood up. "Now how about some lunch?"   
I stood up with her. "That'd be great. I'll help. I need to start getting used to things here." I followed Joanie into the kitchen and sat at the bar taking in my surroundings. Then the back door opened and Syd came into the room followed by a blonde haired woman with a child. Luke. I guessed.   
"Hi Ash," Syd said. "Is Amy still locked in her room?"   
I nodded. "Yes. She's always like this."   
Syd nodded. "Ashley I'd like you to meet my sister-in-law Tina and my nephew Luke."   
"Hi Ashley," Tina said shaking my hand. "I'm sure you've met Robbie."   
I nodded. "No."   
Then a guy in his early twenties with dark hair came into the room followed by Amy.   
"Well speaking of," Tina said.   
"You must be Ashley," Robbie said. "Your sister here was just telling me about Boston."   
I nodded.   
Robbie went over and picked up Luke. "And this is Luke our son. I also have a stepson whose at a friend's house right now."   
I nodded. I looked over at Amy who scowled at me.   
"I'm sorry about your mother," Tina said. "From what Syd told me she sounds like a wonderful lady."   
"She was," I said my voice shaking. I looked down so everyone couldn't see the tears threatening their way down my cheeks. I stood up and ran from the room Amy followed me.   
"Well you certainly picked a good time to cry," Amy said as we walked to our room.   
"Shut up, just SHUT UP!!" I screamed. I'd never in my life yelled at my sister like that but something inside me snapped. It was like I'd finally let go of what was bothering me. Tears ran down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I sat down on the floor and cried. I cried for mom I cried for us. I cried for everyone who was going through the exact same thing we were. I felt someone put an arm around me and looked up to see Amy suiting beside me.   
"So you do know how to care about something other than yourself," I said getting up. I went over to my bed and laid down.   
"I'm sorry the way I behaved toward you earlier," she said quietly. I was shocked. I'd never in my life heard her apologize for anything.   
"Its OK," I said giving her a small smile. "I think we're both going to be emotional for awhile. Why do you hate me so much Amy?"   
Amy sighed and sat down beside me. "I don't hate you."   
"Then why do you treat me like crap?" I asked. I was sick and tired of my sister saying mean things toward me. We were sisters. Twins. Best friends. We weren't supposed to treat each other the way she treated me.   
Amy sighed and looked away. "Because I've always wanted to be like you. To have perfect grades, perfect hair and have everyone like you...."   
I looked down. Not everyone liked me. At our old school I was known as the brain of the school. I only had one best friend Sandy and she was just like me. A lot of kids made fun of me and I knew it. They didn't do it to my face but I knew what they were talking about. Me. I looked back at Amy. "No, you don't want to be like me. You don't even know the half of what people say about me."   
"Like what?" Amy asked. "You're popular."  
"Yeah popular because of my grades and because I study ALL the time," I said. "The only friends I have are friends in the reading and math clubs. I don't have any friends on Track or football. I've never even said hello to a cheerleader in my life."   
"But everyone likes you. You get along with everyone," Am said. I knew she wasn't going to give up.   
"Not everyone," I said and got up off the bed. I looked at her. "Do you want a little tip?"   
Amy nodded.   
"Stop yelling at everyone it gets you know no where," I said and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
  
The next morning, I woke up at eleven and walked downstairs. The   
house was really quiet, so I opened the fridge for something to eat. They   
had a lot of health food, I shuddered at the thought of living on vegetables   
until I was eighteen. I opened the cupboards and luckily I found junk. I   
found a heaven load. I poured myself some soda, got some cookies, some   
chips, pudding, everything fattening! Ashley and I were thin, I could eat a   
lot. I sat down at the bar, saw a stereo in the kitchen and turned on the   
radio to a more popular music station. I was blasting music so loud, I   
didn't hear the front door open. All of a sudden the music stopped while I   
was dancing, and eating, I looked up to see Ashley and Joanie standing there   
with a little girl. I suddenly felt embarrassed in my old Ozzy Osbourne   
shirt, and black shorts.  
" Having fun?" Ashley giggled. I just stood there.  
" You have some good moves Amy." Joanie said. "You should teach me   
some."  
" Yeah," I said taking a deep breath. "I better go get dressed." I   
said and ran upstairs. I grabbed a pair of shorts, and an Emily tee, while I   
was getting dressed Ashley walked in.  
" You were so embarrassed." She laughed.  
" Really?" I asked sarcastically. She ignored me and changed the   
subject.  
" Joanie took me to the bakery she owns it's really cool. And Syd is   
signing us up at the East Providence High School."   
" Oh great." I sighed and fell down on the bed.   
" What?"  
" We have like four weeks of school left and we have to go to a school   
here. What's the point?"  
"I don't know." Ashley said.   
" I'm going downstairs." I said and walked out of the room. I saw   
the little girl again, she looked at me and giggled. "Yes?" I asked.  
" I like your hair!" She said. I smiled. I couldn't glare at the   
cute little girl in front of me. "Want to go outside and play with me?"   
" Okay." I said and smiled. She grabbed my hand and we went outside.   
She led me to a garage in the back, one I had seen before.   
" Thats my bike," she said proudly.  
" How old are you?" I asked.   
" Four!" She said holding up four fingers.  
" And you use training wheels?" I asked, I realized I was six when I   
stopped using them and felt bad. "Why don't I teach you. You'll be one of   
the coolest kids in kindergarten if you don't use training wheels. Probably   
one of the only."  
" Okay." She said. I took off her training wheels, and gave her a   
helmet I found, I assumed it was hers by the Barbie on it.   
" Let's go." I said, we went out to the road. "Okay, put your foot on   
the pedal and push forward like you always do. I'm holding the back so don't   
be worried."   
" Okay," she said, I could hear a tremble in her voice. she started   
pedaling, and she was doing really well.   
" Good job Hannah!" I said running behind her with my hand on the   
bike. She kept going along, and was doing really well for a starter.   
Finally I let loose and she was riding on her own. She didn't even notice I   
let go, because I ran right behind her the whole way.   
" Can I stop?" She asked.  
" Yes push back on the pedals." i said, she was gaining so much speed,   
I was running faster than I ever did before, and I was in track in seventh   
grade(which I never did again, because it was way too preppy). All of a   
sudden Hannah stopped and I crashed into the bike. Next thing I knew, I was   
lying on the ground moaning, and Hannah was on the ground crying.   
" Hannah are you okay?" I asked standing up, I could feel blood   
trickling down my face, and down my arms and knees.   
" You're bleeding!" She cried.  
" Yes, now are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, and I heard laughing   
behind me. I looked behind and saw four guys standing there on skateboards   
laughing. I stood up furious.  
" Do you find something funny poser?" I asked. Every boarder hates   
being called a poser.  
" What?" One of them asked.  
" Didn't you hear me? There is nothing funny about a four year old   
crying" I said. One of the guys jumped in.   
" Okay, break it up... just break it up. Listen, anyone would laugh   
over a girl falling over a kid riding on a bike, and then the kid crying   
cause the girl is bleeding." He said.  
" Yeah." I said taking a deep breath. "Well, we have to go inside." I   
said, we walked in, and Joanie saw me.  
" Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked, putting her hands to her face.  
" Yeah, but Hannah needs a new bike." I said.  
" Mommy, Amy taught me to ride wit no training wheel." Hannah said   
jumping up and down.  
" You did?" Joanie said. I nodded wiping up the blood, putting   
band-aids on.   
" Yeah, she was really good. It's just that I fell when Hannah   
stopped." I said. She laughed. I laughed too.   
  
Monday came rolling around, a day I was heavily dreading. My first   
day of school, but I acted like I didn't care.   
" Girls, get up." Syd said walking into the bedroom, Ashley got out of   
bed, while I just covered my head. "I'll tickle you." Syd said to me.   
" Uh-huh." I moaned. Syd came over to me and tickled me. " FIRE!   
FIRE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I could see Ashley snickering in   
the corner. Syd jumped away.  
" Okay, okay." She said shaking her head. "Come down when your   
dressed." She said and left.   
" That was funny." Ashley said. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to   
my dresser. I couldn't decide what to wear. I looked over at Ashley,   
perfect as usual. She had her hair brushed back with a little headband on,   
light blue denim skirt, and a "pretty" pastel blue shirt, with a white tank   
under it. I rolled my eyes and kept looking. Finally I found black flares,   
a Sum 42 tee, and my vans. So I was happy. I tied my hair back, and put on   
my make up. Ashley never wore make up, I usually just wore black eyeliner,   
and a light eyebrow that matched my skin tone.  
"You look nice," Ashley said.  
" And you look nice...well at least in Mr. Roger's neighborhood." I   
said and laughed. She just smiled, trying everything in her will not to yell   
back. She didn't have good comebacks, which I found hysterical.   
Finally we left for the bus stop. I could feel my heart beating   
faster than anything; I clasped my hand on my afroken bag.  
" Are you nervous?" Ashley asked.  
" Yeah, I'm so nervous." I said sarcastically hiding it, and then   
the bus pulled up.  
  
  
Ashley's POV: Providence High:   
  
When we reached school I was a nervous wreck. It was a huge school and I was sure I'd get lost. I followed Amy into the large school and looked around. The place was crowded with kids laughing and talking and looking like they fit right in. me on the other hand didn't fit anywhere at all.   
"I'm going to go find my locker," Amy said and hurried down the hall. I tried running after her but she was to fast for me. I sighed and wondered over to a bulletin board. I always love reading news that's going on in school. I started reading some stuff and then noticed a flyer for a talent show. I started reading further.   
"You thinking of trying out," someone said behind me.   
I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair standing behind me. "Uh, no I was just reading. I just transferred here. I'm Ashley Bidwell."   
"Casey O'Brock," Casey said extending her hand out to me. "So where are you from?"   
"Boston," I said as I walked down the hall with her. "My sister and I just moved here because our mother died of cancer."   
"I'm sorry," she said asymptotically. We reached a set of lockers and she started to open one. "So does your sister go here?"   
"Yep," I answered. "We're twin although we don't look like twins right now she dyed her hair pink."   
"Oh man," Casey said almost laughing. "What did your parents do?"   
"My mom just grounded her to her room for a month," I said as Casey slammed   
her locker shut.   
"I don't mean to be rude and its OK if you don't want to talk about it but who are you living with now?" Casey asked.   
I took a deep breath. I didn't want to talk about it but Casey was just being nice and she was the only friend I had at the moment. "I'm living with Dr. Sydney Hansen who owns St. Claires clinic on Federal Hill."   
"Really?" Casey asked. "I go to her all the time. She's an awesome doctor."   
I nodded.   
"So what do you have first?" Casey asked.   
I pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to her.   
"Hey I have Chorus first period too," she said. "Mrs. R. is awesome."   
"Cool," I said feeling relieved that I had a friend in my first period class at least. I followed Casey to the chorus and spotted my sister standing at a row of lockers with a girl.   
"Hey Amy!" I called. I ran over to her. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine I just met. Casey O'Brock. Casey this is my sister Amy."   
"Hi," Amy said. I could tell Casey was a little shocked at just how pink Amy's hair was. "And this is my locker partner Sharon."   
"Hi," Sharon said. She was wearing the exact same clothes Amy was so I could tell they'd get along perfectly.   
Then a bell rang.   
"We gotta get to first period," Casey said. "C ya later Amy, Sharon."   
"Bye," Amy called.   
I waved and walked down the hall with Casey to the chorus room. The chorus room was big and there were black chairs set up in four rows. I followed Casey to a row and sat down.   
"I'll go tell Mrs. R we have a new student," Casey said.   
I followed Casey to where Mrs. R was standing in front of the piano. She was a little shorter than me and had red hair and wore glasses.   
"Mrs. R," Casey said. "This is Ashley Bidwell she's a new student."   
Mrs. R looked up. "Hi Ashley welcome to chorus. This is the intermediate."   
I nodded. "I realize we only have four weeks left of school so I probably won't get to be in much but I'm taking it next year."   
"That's good," Mrs. R said. "Do you know what part you sing?"   
"First Soprano," I replied.   
"Great. You can sit by Casey," Mrs. R. said.   
Casey and I returned to our seats we'd been sitting in and waited for class to start. I hoped Amy was having as good a day as I was.   
  
By lunch I was getting into the swing of things pretty well. Casey and I had all the same classes together which was lucky. We even had the same lunch. I walked into the crowded cafeteria and searched for my sister. I finally found her (she wasn't hard to miss with the pink hair) and went over to her.   
"Hey!" I said. She turned around and looked at me like I'd bothered her or something. I ignored it and sat down beside her. Casey sat down beside me. "How's your day going so far?"   
"Great!" Amy said giving me a small smile.   
I stood up. "Well I'm going to go get some food."   
Amy nodded and turned back to Sharon.   
Casey and I walked to the crowded lunch line and waited to get our food. Then I heard someone call Casey's name and looked over to find the cutest guy I'd ever seen waving at us.   
"Casey!" the boy called again. He got up and came over to us. "I've been looking for you all day. Did you get my note in your locker this morning?"   
"Yes and I told Brittany to tell you I can't go to the movies," Casey said. She turned to me. "Ashley this is a very good friend of mine Brian Weasley."   
'Hi I'm Ashley Bidwell," I said shaking hands with him.   
"Nice to meet you," Brian said. He turned to Casey and then back to me. "Don't believe anything she says."   
I laughed.   
"Shut up," Casey hissed but she laughed too. "Well we're gonna go get our food."   
"I'll save you a seat," Brian said and walked off.   
I looked at Casey who just shrugged. "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked as we got a tray for our food.   
"Brian? Heck no," Casey said. "We've been best friends since first grade. Being girlfriend and boyfriend would kill the friendship."   
"True," I said as I scooped up some salad. Unlike my sister I like to eat healthy its what mom always used to feed us health food. She was a big health freak. After we got our food we went over to Brian's table. I sat down beside Casey and directly across from Brian.   
"So did you just move here?" Brian asked looking at me.   
I nodded. "Yes. My mother died from cancer and so we're living with our cousins The Hansen's."   
"Hansen? As in Dr. Hansen?" Brian asked. "Dr. Hansen takes care of my dog."   
"That's Jim Hansen," I replied as I dug into my salad.   
"Right," Brian said. He smiled and I almost chocked on my salad. He was cute, very cute. I couldn't wait to tell Amy all about my awesome day.   
  
  
Amy POV  
  
  
After lunch Sharon and I had to make our separate ways. She was heading for English and I was going to History. I found my room, and walked up to the teacher.  
" Why hello. I'm Miss. Rudford. What can I do for you?" A woman in her early thirties said to me.  
" I'm Amy Bidwell. I'm a new student" I said. I looked around at the room.   
" Yes, i saw you on the list. Okay go take a seat in the back." She said. I sat next to this guy and this girl. The guy looked over at me.  
" Hey, aren't you that girl that fell?" He asked. I studied his face, and realized it was the guy who broke up the fighting.  
" Yeah, I'm that girl." I said.  
" Sorry, I'm Chirs." He said kind of shyly.  
" I'm Amy." I said. He smiled and turned to the front of the room.  
" Okay class, after channel one we're going to introduce our new student. So pay attention to ChannelOne." Miss. Rudford said. After watching the most boring show in the world that I ever saw, she stood back up. "Come up here Amy." She said and motioned for me to go to the front of the room. I went up there shocked, what kind of inhumane punishment was this? Introuducing myself to the class? You only read that in Judy Blume books, which I HATED.   
" Hey, I'm Amy Bidwell. I just moved here from Boston. I am fifteen; I won't like most of you. Most of you will hate me. I have a twin sister." I said and walked to the back of the room. Ignoring all the stares from everyone. After half an hour, we got to work in groups to get our work down. To my surprise, everyone wanted to work with me. So everyone was sitting around me, asking me a bunch of questions. I found it very annoying but fit in perfectly. For some reason all the preps liked me, the punks liked me, the misfits liked me, the "A" group wasn't paying attention. Which figured, because they'd probably like Ashley better.   
  
The rest of the day basically went the same way. Everyone found me fascinating, which I found funny. At the end of the day Sharon came up to me.  
" Were you talking to Chris O'Malley?" She asked.  
" I was talking to a Chris." I said.   
" Oh my God, he is so hot. He boards, bikes, everything! You are so lucky!" She said and laughed. "I sound like a cheerleader."   
" Yeah you do." I said and nodded. Then Chris came up to me.   
" Hey Sharon." He said to Sharon and gave her a hug, then he faced the both of us. "Why don't you two stay after school with me and my friends?" He asked.  
" Uh, sure." Sharon said.  
" I can't. My sister is expecting me to ride the bus home with her," I started. Then I looked into his eyes. "Of course I'll stay. But I'll need a ride home."   
" No problem." He said. "I've got plenty of friends who drive." Sharon looked at me and made a look as if to say, hottie. I just laughed. We followed him down the stairs, as we passed the huge glass windows, I felt bad about leaving Ashley alone on the bus, but she'd understand.  
  
We went over to the mini mall square across the street. We went to Hollywood Video and rented stuff, and bought a lot of candy and soda. And then we waited for Chris's friend to come pick us up. I was nervous, I was riding around in car's with guys since I was thirteen. (My Mom nor sister knew that.) But I felt weird. We went to this place called St. Matthews. It was a church parking lot, but the guys were skateboarding around, and Sharon and I were talking. Before I knew it, I looked at my watch and it said seven at night.   
" GUYS! I need to go home now!" I said jumping up.   
" Why?" Chris asked.  
" Because in the Hansen's perfect world, I'm supposed to be home by five for supper." I said, the guys laughed. "I'm not joking." I said. The guys quit laughing and took me home. The whole way home I was nervous. Maybe they didn't notice I was gone, just maybe. That was stupid though of course they did. I didn't know what they'd do or say...  
  
Ashley's POV: Hansen house:   
  
I was sitting at the dinner table with Syd and Joanie stirring my food around my plate. Jim had a vet conference and of course Robbie was married and didn't live here anymore. I looked at the clock for the millionth time wondering where in the heck my sister was. I knew Syd and Joanie were thinking the exact same thing.   
"Is your sister normally this late?" Syd asked breaking the silence that had settled between us.   
I shrugged. "She's probably out with some friends or something. I wouldn't know I don't hang around her type."   
"Well that helps," I heard Joanie mutter. She smiled at me. "So Ash tell us about your first day. Did you meet any new people?"   
I smiled as I remembered Brian and how cute he was. "Actually yes I did meet some new friends. I met this girl named Casey who is just like me and I met her friend Brian who is totally hot."   
"Uh-oh someone has a crush," Joanie said standing up.   
"Mommy what's a crush?" Hannah asked.   
"Well its when you like someone, someone meaning a guy," I said trying to explain it the best I could.   
"So what happened?" Syd asked.   
I shrugged. But before I could say anything the door burst open. Amy walked through the door out of breath. "Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."   
Amy looked at me but didn't say anything.   
"Where have you been?" Syd scolded.   
"I was out with some new friends and lost track of time,' Amy said sitting down in a chair beside me. "It won't happen again I swear."   
"OK just as long as it doesn't happen again," Syd said.   
I looked at Syd. She was just going to let Ashley get off the hook? Now there was something I hadn't seen in my life. If mom were here she'd ground Ashley till the end of next year. I opened my mouth to protest but closed it again. I didn't want Amy to get into any trouble because of me. I could tell she was a little nervous anyway by the look on her face.   
"Ashley was just telling us about her day. How was your day Amy?" Syd asked turning to my sister.   
Amy shrugged. :"It went OK. I was surprised though everyone seemed to like me."   
"That doesn't sound surprising," Joanie said.   
"Oh believe me it is," Amy said as she went over to the bar to fix herself a plate. "There was a fight today and I kinda was in the wrong place at the wrong time. These two guys just wouldn't stop hitting each other. Finally this guy Chris broke up the fight. He's in my History class. I got knocked down but I'm OK."   
'There was a fight?" I asked. This was the first I'd heard of this.   
"Yes," Amy said sitting down beside me. "But of course you wouldn't know about it because your too busy reading and studying to notice anything."   
"That is so not true," I said angrily.   
Amy ignored me and started eating.   
I sat back in my seat with my arms folded. I hate picking fights with my sister but sometimes she says stuff that is totally untrue.   
"Girls quit fighting," Syd said holding up a hand.   
I sighed and got up to take my plate. After everyone finished dinner and the kitchen was clean I went up to my room and turned on the A Walk To Remember CD. I laid down on my bed listening to number two on the CD Cry and thought about the day. It had been my best high school experience and I actually had friends on the first day, whereas at my old school it took me a month for people to actually notice I existed. A few minutes later Amy came into the room.   
"Ah man you're listening to that again?" she said.   
"Yes and DON'T change it," I snapped. I got up and turned off the music because I knew she'd just change it anyway, she's like that, she never listens to anything I say.   
"So why don't you tell me about your day?" Amy asked laying down on her bed.   
I was shocked. She never asked how anyone day was before in her life. Was she so bored she didn't have anything better to do?   
"Don't look at me like that," Amy said. 'I don't totally hate you, you know."   
"Sorry," I mumbled. I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs. ""Well if you must know I met some awesome friends today. I think you met one of them, Casey. I met her friend Brian and he is so cute Amy, oh my gosh. And he's like the nicest guy ever."   
"That's cool," Amy said sitting up and crossing her legs like me. "I met some pretty cool people too. Sharon introduced me to all her guy friends. We hung out after school."   
"That's cool," I said. "Amy for the first time since school started I feel accepted and I feel that people like me."   
"You're not the only one," Amy said. She hopped off the bed. "Wonna go get some ice cream?"   
I followed her out of the room. "Sure." I smiled to myself. It had been a long time since Amy and I'd really talked and it felt good, really good.   
  
Amy and I were in our room changing into our PJ's when Syd came into the room.   
"Its almost ten girls," Syd said.   
"OK," I said. "We really do need a clock in here Syd." I looked over at the table that was between the beds.   
"I know," Syd said. "Let's go see if we can find one in the attic or I think Robbie has an extra one somewhere."   
Amy and I followed Syd to the attic. There were tons of boxes lying around and I wondered whose stuff it was.   
"Let's see," Syd said as she stepped over boxes. She came to a box marked Robbie and started going through it. Finally after a few seconds she found a clock. "Here we go."   
'"Thanks," I said taking the clock from her. We went back downstairs and I plugged the clock in.   
"Goodnight girls," Syd said.   
"Night," Amy and I said in unison. I climbed into bed and waited for Amy to get into bed before I switched off the light.   
"Hey Ash," she said into the darkened room.   
"Yeah," I replied turning to face her.   
"I'm glad we both had good days."   
I smiled. "Me too." I only hoped that tomorrow would be just as good.   
  
The next morning Amy and I came into the kitchen to find Joanie and Jim already there.   
"Morning girls," Jim said.   
"Morning," I replied as I poured myself some cereal. "Where's Hannah?"   
"Still asleep," Joanie said. "She was running a 101 fever last night so I'm keeping her home."   
"I'm sorry," I said. I looked over at Amy who nodded. I sat down at the table with my cereal and juice. Then the door opened and Syd came into the house.   
"Morning," Syd said cheerfully.   
"Morning," I said with a mouthful of Captain Crunch. I swallowed and took a sip of my orange juice. "Hannah's sick."   
"I know," Syd said. She looked at Joanie. "I was rudely informed."   
"Hey I'm not a doctor," Joanie said. "Don't blame me if my child is sick and I need your help."   
Syd went over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Has her fever gone down any?"   
"A little," Joanie said. "I'm keeping her home today."   
"Bring her by the clinic and I'll write you a prescription," Syd said sitting down at the table beside Amy and me.   
"Syd is it OK if I hang out with my friends after school?" Amy asked.   
"Actually I was hoping you'd come and see the clinic," Syd said.   
"OK," Amy said. I didn't understand why she was being so agreeable. If that had been mom Amy would have argued her way out of a parking ticket. Then I realized something Syd wasn't mom and would never be mom. Maybe one day I could think of her as mom but right now she was just my cousin. I looked down at my cereal so that no one would see the tears in my eyes.   
"Hey you OK kiddo?" Syd asked turning to me.   
I nodded but before I could answer I heard a knock at the door.   
"I'll get it," Syd said standing up. She opened the door to find Brian standing on the doorstep. "Hi Brian."   
"Hi Dr. Hansen," Brian said. "Is Ashley here?"   
Syd let Brian in and pointed to me. "She's right here."   
Brian came into the house. "Hey."   
"Hey," I replied back. I didn't really know what to say or do. "What are you doing here?"   
"Well I was going to get my dad to take me instead of ride the bus," Brian said. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride too."   
"Sure," I said. I looked at Syd who nodded. "I just have to brush my teeth and grab my bag."   
"OK," Brian said.   
I put my bowl in the sink and ran water in it. Then Jim came back into the room.   
"Have any of you seen Fearless he didn't meet me for our morning walk," Jim said. He was already wearing his white lab coat. "Oh hi Brian. How's Flops doing?"   
"Good Dr. Hansen," Brain said.   
I ran out of the kitchen pulling Amy behind me. As soon as I got to the stairs I almost exploded. "Oh my gosh what do I do? I've never gone anywhere with a guy before, heck I've never even had a conversation that lasted more than minute with a guy.   
"Calm down," Amy said as we headed to the upstairs bathroom. "Just get him talking. You know guys love talking about themselves."   
I got out my toothbrush and turned on the water.   
"Just be yourself," Amy continued. "Its so obvious you like him."   
"I do not we're just friends and besides I've only known him since yesterday," I said as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush. "Besides he's Casey's friend too and if she found out I like him she'd probably hate me for it."   
"You have a point," Amy said. "And don't worry it'll be OK."   
I sighed and went into our room to grab my bag. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and ran downstairs. Brian was patiently waiting for me, talking to Syd.   
"Ready?" he asked me.   
I nodded. I looked at Syd and went out the door. "Bye."   
"Bye," Syd called as the door slammed.   
Brian and I started walking down the driveway where his dad was parked. I didn't really know what to say.   
"You don't have to be shy around me," Brian said. "I don't bite. Casey thinks I'm pretty weird sometimes."   
"I don't think your weird," I said.   
"Well you don't know me," Brain said jokingly.   
"True," I said. "So what kind of things do you like to do?"   
"Well I like to hang out with my friends, play basketball, I'm in band," Brian said. "And my mom's making me take piano lessons. I've been taking them since I was seven I think."   
"Wow," I said impressed. "You must be really good."   
Brain shrugged. "I guess you could say that."   
"What kind of music do you like?" I asked. For some reason I wanted to get to know Brian he sounded like a pretty cool guy to hang out with and I hadn't had friends to hang out with in a long time. We finally got to the car and got in. I quickly said to Brian's dad and looked back at Brian who hadn't stopped talking.   
"I like country, Christian, some rap," Brian said. "What about you?"   
"Pop, country and some Christian," I said. "My mom never really got into the whole church thing. I always went with a friend."   
"That's cool," Brian said.   
I nodded. "My sister likes rap but I can't stand it. No offense to you or anything."   
"None taken," Brian said as we neared the school. His dad stopped the car and we got out.   
"Wow the Hansen's live really close to the school," I said. "On the bus it takes so much longer."   
"That's because you have to go to like twenty different neighborhoods," Brian said as we stopped in front of the school.   
"Yeah, true," I said. I saw Casey in the crowed of kids and ran over to her Brian followed me. "Hey Casey."   
"Hey!" Casey said. "I tried calling you last night Ash but no one answered."   
"Oh, sorry," I said. :"Someone was probably on the phone and they don't always pick up on call waiting."   
"Oh, OK," Casey said. "Its cool. Well I gotta go to my locker wonna come with me?"   
"Actually I have to go to mine," I said. My locker was on the opposite end of the school from hers.   
"OK," Casey said. "I'll meet you in front of the chorus room."   
:"OK," I said and watched her disappear into the crowd. I turned to Brain. "I'll see you later I guess."   
"I'll walk with you," Brain said. "My locker is right next to yours. Of course you probably didn't notice yesterday."   
I shook my head. "No, I didn't sorry."   
"Hey its OK," Brian said as we walked into the school. We went to our lockers. I got out my books that I needed and stuffed them into my backpack. Then I noticed that I'd dropped something. I picked it up. It was the words to Only Hope that I'd promised Case I'd give her the previous day.   
"What's that?" Brian asked.   
"The words to my favorite song," I said. I handed him the paper. "Only Hope. Casey wanted them. She was going to try to pluck out the notes for it."   
"That's cool," Brain said as he opened his locker. He handed the paper back to me. "Are you going to try out for the talent show?"   
"I don't know," I said. "Its in a week and I don't have time to prepare anything."   
"You could sing Only Hope," Brian suggested. "I'm sure Mrs. R has the music or she could order it for you."   
"Thanks but I think I'll pass," I said and slammed my locker shut. "I'm going to go find Casey see you at lunch."   
Bye," Brain called. "I had fun riding with you."   
"Me too," I said and practically ran down the hall. I reached the chorus room and found Casey waiting for me. "Sorry it took so long."   
"Its OK," she said. "No biggie."   
"Thanks," I said. I reached into my pocket where I'd stuffed the paper with the Only Hope words on it and gave it to her. "Here."   
"Oh great thanks," Casey said. We walked into the chorus room where some of the chorus members were hanging out.   
"Why did you need them?" I asked as Casey put her bag on a chair. She went over to the piano. I followed her.   
"I want to see if I can plunk out the notes," she said. "I've listened to it enough but I don't know all the words."   
"Oh," I said. "I do."   
"I bet," Casey said giving me a smile.   
Then the door opened and Mrs. R came into the room. "Morning girls."   
"Hi," I said. I was still kind of nervous around her but I guess it would take time for me to get to know her and for her to know me.   
"I'll be in my office," Mrs. R said and unlocked her office. She went inside and closed the door.   
"She always does that," Casey said. "And we have Peach Jam coming up in three weeks we need to be practicing."   
"What's Peach Jam?" I asked.   
"It's a show that Mrs. R created last year. This is my first time doing it you know freshman and all. It's a show that has music from a lot of different time periods and luckily the talent show is over next Friday so we can start focusing on Peach Jam. We'll have after school rehearsals for about two weeks."   
"Oh, wow," I said.   
"We also do special acts," Casey said. "Mrs. R explained all this before you got here."   
"Oh," I said.   
'You should try out," Casey said turning back to the paper on the piano stand. "You could sing this."   
"I don't know," I said. "I've never sung in front of anyone before. Brian wanted me to do the talent show."   
"You could do both," Casey said. "Come on just think about it."   
"OK I'll think about it," I said. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to do either it all sounded like a lot of pressure and hard work. And plus I'd never sung in front of anyone before except my parents and they didn't laugh at me. What if the audience hated me? What if they made fun of me for the rest of my life? I just couldn't take that I just couldn't. Suddenly the first period bell snapping me out of my daydream or rather day nightmare if there was such a word.   
"We'd better get to our seats," Casey said. She went over to the chairs and sat down.   
I followed her my mind still racing. I didn't know what to do about the talent show or Peach Jam but I knew I had to figure it out soon.   
  
By lunchtime I still hadn't figured out what to do and it was driving me crazy. I walked into the cafeteria and found Casey and Brian already there. They seemed to be engaged in some private conversation and I didn't want to intrude. After all they'd been friends their entire lives and I'd only met them yesterday. I sat down and opened my lunch I'd packed the night before.   
"Hi guys," I said.   
They looked up sort of startled to see me.   
"Hi," Casey said. "I thought you were buying your lunch?"  
"I was but that food wasn't very good yesterday," I said. "Plus the line is so long." I took out my turkey sandwich and began eating. Brian had a look on his face like he was trying really hard to hide something.   
"I was just telling Brian about Peach Jam," Casey said breaking the awkward silence that had come between us. "He thinks you should do Peach Jam instead of the talent show that way you have more time to prepare."   
"I don't know," I said with a sigh. "I've never sang in front of anyone except my parents."   
"Just think about it," Casey said.   
"I have been thinking about it," I protested. I sighed. "I don't know what to do."   
'Meet me in the chorus room after school," Casey said. "Since we don't have last period together."   
"Why?" I said.   
"I uh...need to pick up something," Casey said. She looked like she was hiding something but I didn't press her on it. I bit into my sandwich wishing I knew what my new friends were up to.   
  
After school I went into the chorus room and found Casey already there along with...Brain. Brian? What was he doing here? He had told me he was in band that morning so why was he in the chorus room? Casey was sitting at the piano and Brian was holding his violin (he had told me at lunch that he plays violin)   
"Good you're here," Casey said.   
"What's going on?" I asked putting my bag down on the floor.   
"We're going to help you audition for Peach Jam," Brian said. "Casey looked in the music library and it turns out Mrs. R does have Only Hope. Casey is going to play and I'm going to be playing the violin."   
"Oh my gosh," I almost screamed. "So that's what you were whispering about at lunch?"   
Casey and Brain both had guilty looks on their faces.   
"So want to run through it?" Casey asked.   
I nodded and stood over by the piano. Casey started playing and it sounded exactly like the CD. I started singing the words flowing out like I'd been doing it for years. The violin sounded awesome with it and I couldn't believe how good Brian was. Finally the song ended.   
"That was awesome," Casey said. "Sorry I messed you up I need to practice." She looked at Brain. "And so do you. You were like way off."   
"Hey I can't learn this all in one day," Brain protested.   
"Its OK Brian," I said. I smiled. I had the best friends in the entire world and the week had only begun.   
  
  
  
Amy's POV:  
  
  
I walked into the clinic, extremely angry. I didn't want to spend an   
afternoon with dying people. I spent three years with my dying mother.   
Right away Syd came up to me.  
" Hey." She said perky.  
" Hi." I replied annoyed. "Where's Ashley?" I asked.  
" Oh, I think she went out with friends." Syd said looking through   
charts.  
" Wait," I said putting my hands up. "I have to spend an afternoon   
with all these sick and diseased people while Ashley gets to act pitiful   
around her Brian?"   
" Excuse me?" Syd said. I could tell she was mad at me.  
" Is this some kind of punishment?" I asked angry.   
" Let's go talk in my office." Syd said and led me there. She shut   
the door.  
" Now, is this some kind of punishment?" I asked even angrier. Syd   
wouldn't answer and then she looked up.   
" I don't want you to ever call these people sick and diseased. They   
come here for treatment, they are not dirty." Syd said bitter.  
" Well if they're not sick or diseased they wouldn't be here." I said.   
  
" What is your problem?" Syd asked.  
" Ashley isn't here!" i screamed. "Why isn't Ashley here? This is   
not fair, it's not fair."   
" Lower your voice."   
" I'm leaving. I don't care how much you want to spend time with me.   
We're not friends, we hardly know each other, we're not special to one   
another. Just get use to it, and hang out with the favored one!" I screamed   
and ran out of there. I knew Syd wasn't behind me, so I calmed down. I   
kept walking, having no idea where I was. Finally a car came pulling up   
beside me, it was Joanie.  
" Get in." She said. I opened the door and got in. "So you and Syd   
aren't getting along?"   
" What do you think?" I asked.   
" I guess not. Listen, give Syd a chance." Joanie said not looking   
over at me.  
" Why?" I asked.  
" Because, it might not seem like she cares, but she really does."   
Joanie said. "Why don't we go out for ice cream. You up for that Hannah?"   
" YEAH!" Hannah screamed from the back seat. I laughed and we went   
out.   
  
When I got home, I walked into the living room and Ashley and Syd were   
on the couch looking at photo albums. Syd motioned for me to sit on the other   
side of her. I sat down, and she opened "The Bidwell Album". I didn't want   
to see it.   
"Every year your Mom would send us pictures of you two." Syd said   
opening the book. We looked through halfway, and then it started with Ashley   
and me pictures. I couldn't take it, I just didn't want to look. Once I saw   
the picture of us eating ice cream together, wearing identical clothing,   
laughing, I left. Actually I jumped up and left. Moments later Ashley was   
upstairs.  
" Why'd you leave?" She asked.  
" Because I wanted too." I snapped. And sat down on my bed.  
" Remember when we use to play together..." Ashley started.  
" Yeah and? Who cares, those must have been my stupid days." I said.   
Ashley stood up, and then turned around. She had giant tears falling from   
her face.  
" Why?" She cried.  
" What?" I asked, I pretending making her cry didn't bother me.   
"Why did you change?" She cried. "Why aren't we best friends   
anymore?"]  
" Because we don't like each other." I said.   
" I love you, and I miss being a twin!" She cried.  
" I hate being a twin." I yelled. "It sucks."   
" We use to be best friends, twins. Playing dolls together, talking,   
riding bikes together, riding on the schoolbus together."   
" So?" I asked.   
" Don't you miss it at all? Even the tiniest bit?" She asked.  
" No." I said.   
" Of course you don't." She cried, as she ran away a picture of us   
playing Barbie's together fell from her hands. I picked it up, and ripped   
it. Into tiny little pieces.   
  
  
Ashley's POV:  
  
I sat in the living room flipping channels. I couldn't believe my sister was acting like this. I didn't know why she hated me. We used to be best friends. I stopped when I came to the show So Little Time with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in it.   
"I wish we could be like them," I muttered to myself. Then Syd came into the room.   
"You OK kiddo?" she asked sitting down beside me.   
I looked at her. "No, not really. Why does Amy have to be so mean to everyone? Including me and you."   
"She's grieving right now sweetie and that's her way of dealing with it," Syd said. She sat back on the couch. "What are you watching?"   
I turned back to the screen. The twins were now laying on their bed talking. "So Little Time," I finally answered. "Amy and I used to be like that."   
"Just give her time," Syd said putting an arm around me. "She'll come around."   
"I hope so because she's making my life a living nightmare." I tossed the remote on the couch and headed into the kitchen. It had begun raining outside. I went over and got out the orange juice and poured myself a glass. I sat down at the bar and stared into my cup. I had wanted to tell Amy about Peach Jam but now I didn't want to, she was being too mean. Then Syd came into the room.   
"Nothing will make me feel better," I said looking at her. I looked out at the rain. "This weather matches my mood perfectly."   
"Like I said before she'll come around," Syd said sitting down beside me. "Did anything good happen at school today?"   
I wanted to tell her about Peach Jam and how I was going to audition for a special act. I felt as if Syd was the only person that understood me. Joanie tried to understand me but she didn't share the same things that Syd and I did. I looked at Syd smiling for the first time since I'd gotten home. "Well something did happen today actually something awesome happened today."   
Syd looked interested. "What?"   
'You know my friend Casey? Well she told me about this show that the chorus does every year and she told me that they have special acts...you know like solos and stuff. Well I told her and Brian that I liked the song Only Hope, well they just happened to have it at school so when I went into the chorus room after school Casey was sitting at the piano and Brian was playing his violin. They're going to help me sing the song so I can hopefully sing it at Peach Jam. I was going to do the talent show but that's only a week away and I wasn't prepared."   
"Ash that's awesome," Syd said. I grinned. "I'm glad you're making friends."   
"Syd can I ask you something?" I asked.   
"Sure, anything," she replied.   
"Why did you let me go with Brian this morning. Mom would have never let me do that."   
Syd laughed. "Because I know his parents. They've been patients of mine since I started running St. Claires."   
"Oh," was all I could say. "Do you think I should go see if Amy is OK?"   
"Like I said before give her a little more time," Syd said.   
"OK," I said and walked into the living room. "Hey Syd do you have the Internet?" Can I download AOL IM?"   
"I have my laptop," she answered walking into the living room. "Its in the guesthouse. You haven't seen the guesthouse yet have you?"   
"Nope. That's one of the rooms I missed," I said. I followed her to the guesthouse practically running as to not to get to wet. We went into the guesthouse and Syd closed the door. The apartment was small but very neat. She even had her own bathroom. "This is awesome." I looked around the room. She had a white bed that looked so pretty and a table and a sink and fridge.   
"Thanks," Syd said. She closed her laptop and put it in its case. "You can use this since the computers are all the way downstairs and my dad is out for the day."   
"OK," I said. I took the bag with the laptop in it from her. "I'll carry it."   
  
When we got to the house Syd sat up the laptop at the bar and I quickly downloaded AOL. Instant messenger After about twenty minutes I signed onto my screen name Someone Imed me.   
  
Casey-bug: Hey! Its Casey. What's up?   
  
WritingSinger: Nothing. I'm in a bad mood.   
  
Casey-bug: Why? What's wrong?   
  
Writingsinger: My sister's being a jerk as usual. It just seems a lot worse this time. Syd said its all part of the grieving process.   
  
Casey-bug: I'm sorry. I gotta ask you a question that I forgot about at lunch.   
  
WritingSinger: What?   
  
Casey-bug: Do you want to go with me to my youth group at my church? Its on Sunday from 6:00-8:00 PM on Sunday evening.   
  
WritingSinger: Sure. Let me ask Syd.   
  
  
I looked over at Syd who was reading the paper beside me. "Hey Syd. Can I go to Casey's youth group on Sunday?   
"Sure," Syd said looking at me. "Do you want to see if your sister wants to go?   
"She won't," I said and turned back to the screen.   
  
WritingSinger: Syd said yes.   
  
Casey-bug: Awesome. I'll give you the details tomorrow.   
  
WritingSinger: OK. Thanks.   
  
Casey-bug: No problem. So what are you doing tonight?   
  
WritingSinger: Nothing. Just hanging out. Amy's locked in our room refusing to come out. I wish she'd get out of this horrible mood she's in she's making us all go mad.   
  
Casey-bug: Don't worry she'll come around.   
  
WritingSinger: That's what Syd keeps saying. Hey I gotta go. I gotta check my email.   
  
Casey-bug: OK. C ya. Oh and I gave Brian your screen name and e-mail hope you don't mind?   
  
WritingSinger: Nope I don't. TTYL.   
  
I signed off AOL and quickly checked my mail. After a few minutes I got off the Internet and closed the laptop. Then Amy appeared in the room. I looked at her hoping she'd say something...like sorry.   
"Hey," she said quietly. "I just came down to get some juice." Amy got some juice and ran back upstairs. Followed her and closed the door to our room. "What?" she asked me.   
"Why are you acting like such a jerk?" I asked slightly angry. "Remember what I said? If you want people to like you then you have to stop treating them like jerks....especially people in this house." I opened the door and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. Would my sister ever change?   
  
When Sunday night rolled around I was so excited about youth. Casey and her dad picked me up and took me over to the church. When we walked in I saw lots of kids I hadn't met yet.   
"Is Brian Coming?" I asked over the music that was blasting out of the speakers on the stage. It sounded like Steven Curtis Chapman one of the best artist ever, to me anyway. I knew my sister would of hated it.   
"I invited him but he couldn't come," Casey said. She pulled me by the hand. "Come on I wonna introduce you to some friends and then we'll get dinner."   
"Great!' I said. I followed her through the c rowed fellowship hall. There were groups of kids talking and laughing and just hanging out.   
"Hey Casey!" some girl I didn't know said.   
"Hey Mandy," Casey said. "Mandy this is Ashley Bidwell she just moved here from Boston, Ashley this is Mandy Ashworth."   
"Hi," I said. I shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."   
"You too," Mandy said. "We're about to eat dinner we'd better go get in line."   
I followed Casey and Brook to the food line. As we ate we talked about school, classes and I told Mandy about my mom and Amy.   
"I'm sorry," she said.   
"Thanks," I said. "I've never seen you around school before but..." she didn't let me finish my sentence.   
"I'm home schooled," Mandy said. "I'm an only child and my mom hates the school system so she's been home schooling me ever since I can remember."  
"Oh wow," I said. "I couldn't even imagine."   
"Its not so bad. I do church stuff a lot and I don't have much homework every night," Mandy said. "Not like you do anyway."   
I nodded as I ate my pizza. Then a man came over the microphone.   
"All right kiddos its time to get this show on the road," the man said. I looked over at Casey. "Whose that?" I whispered.   
"That's Mark the youth director. He's awesome," Casey whispered back. She stood up and walked toward the trash cans. After we got done throwing our trash away Mandy and Casey led me to the front. Mark was making announcements.   
"As you know we will be going on a mission trip to New Mexico this coming summer. If any of you want to go please sign the sign up board in the back. There are only six spots left......" the annulments went on and on and finally Mark introduced new people. Mandy and Casey dragged me to my feet.   
"This is Ashley Bidwell she goes to East Providence High," Casey said. "She just moved here from Boston."   
"Welcome Ashley," Mark said. He threw me some candy and everyone clapped. I hadn't felt so accepted in a long time by a big group of people and it felt really good. The night seemed to last forever but I enjoyed every minute of it. We sang songs, talked and had a guest speaker, which was really cool. By the time I got home I was exhausted.   
"How was youth?" Syd asked as we drove home from the church.   
"Awesome," I said and that was the honest truth.   
  
The next day I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch and searched for Casey and Brian. I didn't bother finding my sister since we weren't on speaking terms anyway. Amy was completely ignoring me now which was OK by me but I was still pretty upset at the way she'd treated Syd the following week. I started walking toward the table I'd been sitting at for the past week when suddenly I tripped. My lunch went flying everywhere. People around me started laughing. I stood up and wiped off but people didn't stop laughing.   
"She's in my math class she's such a loser," I heard one guy whisper VERY loudly. I looked over at my sister for any help. She was laughing too. I couldn't believe it. My own sister was laughing at me. Tears came to my eyes and I ran from the café. It was just like at my old school where everyone made fun of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wished I could go back to last night where everyone accepted me as for what I was. I ran until I got to the front door and pushed it open and leaned against a brick wall. If only I could go back to last night then everything would be perfect. I knew in my heart that that was not going to happen anytime soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
Amys POV  
  
" SO anyways, if Chris did ask you out..." Sharon started. Suddenly we heard a crash and I looked over. My sister was lying on the floor covered in food, I started laughing. Everyone was laughing, I couldn't stop. She stood up, and looked at me. I was still laughing, it was like AFV, except even better. Ashley went running out of the room, while everyone still laughed. I started to feel bad, but couldn't help laughing. Some jock came over to me.  
" Amy, is that really your sister?" He asked between laughing. I nodded because I couldn't stop. "I'm so sorry then." He said. After a few minutes everyone forgot what happened, and it was just Sharon and me.   
" Amy, your make up is smeared." She said and smiled.  
" Oh my God, it must be from me crying. Let's go to the bathroom." I said. We stood up, and walked in. I saw a bunch of preps standing there fixing their make up.  
" Amy what happened?" One of the girls asked.   
" My sister fell in the lunch room, and I was laughing." I said fixing my make up.  
" Oh my God, your sister is such a loser." They chimed. I smiled and nodded. I didn't want someone else making fun of her, she was my sister. But I didn't want to seem like a suck up. So I laughed along, feeling bad.   
" Yeah she is." Sharon said. I laughed too. I mean, Ashley was kind of a loser, but she was my sister.   
" Well, I looked okay, let's go back." i said. Sharon grabbed her purse and we went back to the cafe. Ashley's food and tray was still on the floor, and I had such guilt.   
  
That night I came home late, again. I couldn't help it. Chris ran out of gas in his car so we had to stop, so it wasn't really my fault. Of course we didn't have to speed around a parking lot, but whatever. I walked in the door, and it was really quiet. So I quietly shut the door and stood at the doorway, where Syd, Joanie, and Ashley were talking.  
" And she was laughing." Ashley cried.  
" Well, I think your sister has problems." Joanie said.   
" Honey, why don't you go upstairs." Syd said. It was only her and Joanie. "I'm getting tired of Amy's attitude She needs to fix it."  
" I know. I mean she's a nice girl, but she's out late, making fun of her sister, screaming." Joanie said.   
" I'm thinking of sending her back." Syd said. I bit my lip, I was furious.  
" Back where?" Joanie asked.  
" To the home. I can't handle her, she's another Robbie. It's just to hard." Syd said.   
" Syd, don't." Joanie said.  
" I just don't feel the same way about her as I do about Ashley." Syd said. I felt huge tears fall down my face. I was trying not to break put in sobs.  
" Syd, thats horrible." Joanie said.  
" Joanie, it's the way I feel. I just don't feel like I love her as much as Ashley. I mean, I don't want her to deal with knowing her adoptive mom loves her sister more." Syd said. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran right in the living room. They both looked at me shocked. I just shook my head and ran upstairs to our bedroom. I was sobbing then. Ashley jumped up.  
" Whats wrong?" She asked.  
" YOU" I screamed. "You!"   
" I didn't do anything, you're the one who laughed at me."   
" Oh your such a hypocrite, you would have laughed if it were me." I said. I pulled my suitcase out of the closet, and started throwing clothes in there.   
" What are you doing?" She asked.  
" Syd loves you more, Syd thinks your better, Syd wants to send me back to the home!" I screamed.  
" Liar!" She yelled back.   
" THAT'S RIGHT, I MADE IT UP. THATS WHY I WAS LATE, I was making lies about Syd." I screamed, my voice went out and I was just so upset. I couldn't control myself. Ashley just sat there crying. The door opened and syd stood there.   
" Amy." she said.  
" I don't even want to talk to you." i said and turned around.   
" I'm sorry," she said. I didn't turn around. "Your cousin Robbie is here, he wants to see you. Ashley come with me." Ashley stood up, and Robbie walked in.  
" Hey kid." He said. I couldn't talk. "I heard what Syd said."   
" Yeah." I said quietly.   
" I felt the same way growin up-" He started.  
" Like your a loser, the black sheep, an outcast? Your sister is perfect and Ms. Wonderful, while your a screwup and entitled The thing?" I asked.  
" Yeah, you're dealing with Ashley. I had Syd. I brown student, a doctor, who made honors..." he said.   
" Yeah Ashley is probably going to Harvard, smart, makes honors, loves everyone-" I said. I started to cry again, he hugged me.  
" It's okay, one day you two will be the same." He said. He kept hugging me. And I fell asleep in his arms.   
  
Before I knew it, it was Memorial Day weekend. Syd and I made up, but I still didn't like her. And Robbie and I were really close. Ashley and I, basically never saw each other. She was always with Brian and Casey, and I was with whoever wanted to hang out with me.   
" Amy, phone!" Syd screamed. I picked it up.  
" Hello?" I asked.  
" Hey, this is Sharon." Sharon said.   
" Yeah?" I asked.  
" There is going to be a huge party at some guys house. Chris, Mike, and Matt want to know if we can go." She said.  
" Who's the guy?" I asked.  
" They don't know, it's an open house. Some kid in 11th grade that Mike knows. His name is Mark Lutz or something" Sharon said.   
" Sure, when is it?" I asked.  
" Tonight, from 7 til whenever." She said.  
" Let me ask." I said and put down the phone. "Syd, can I go out to a party?"   
" Whose party?" Syd asked reading something.  
" Oh, uh- my friend Erics." I said.  
" Sure," she said. "When is it?"   
" Tonight, 7 til whenever," I said.  
" I don't know. You have be home at eleven, or stay at a friends." Syd said.   
" Chris?" i asked.  
" No boys." She said.   
" Fine I'll stay at Sharons." I said. I went back to the phone. "Yeah, but I either have to be home at 11, or stay at your house."   
" Stay at my house." She said.   
" Okay." I said. We hung up then.   
LAter that afternoon, I was in the bathroom, doing my hair and that stuff. When Ashley walked in.  
" Do you want to go to youth group tonight?" She asked.   
" Hm, I could got to the party of the weekend, or go to youth group?" I asked. " I'll take the party." I said.  
" Your not going to that guy Mark Lutz's party are you?" She asked.  
" Yeah." I said.  
" You can't. Thats going to be a party, party. Like drugs, alcohol, sex, making out. His parents aren't home."   
" So?" I asked.   
" Your not going to do anything, are you?" She asked.  
" I don't know, maybe." I said.  
" Amy, don't." She begged  
" Listen, it's not like if I do it once I'll be addicted. And you can't tell anyone." I said.   
" Amy..." She said.  
" Calm down. Pinky promise?" I asked. She was hesistant but pinky promised me. When we went to the bedroom to get dressed. She was getting ready for youth, I was getting ready for the party. I saw her picking out her clothes, a pastel blue tank with denim shorts. I searched and searched for ther perfect thing, until I found a hot pink tee with monkeys on it, and a pair of flares. I put on my rhinestone platform sneakers and looked at Ashley.   
" How do I look?" I asked.  
" Fine." She said. As I left the room, I heard her say. "I wish you'd think twice about what your doing."  
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I walked downstairs to find Syd on the couch. She was watching TV and talking to Joanie.   
"Why did you let Amy go to that party?" I asked sitting down on the couch.   
Syd sighed. "Because she was just going to go anyway if I didn't let her go. Are you worried?"   
I shrugged. "She's my sister."   
"Ash she's so lost right now...is there anything you can do to help me get through to her?"   
I shook my head. "You shouldn't of let her go. The guy's house that she went to well the cops were called on his last party and a kid was killed in a car accident because he was drunk."   
Syd looked at me. "Who told you this?"   
"Everyone knows that bad stuff happens at his parties," I said.   
"Ash there's nothing I can do," Syd said. I could tell she was getting frustrated. "She's far to hard to handle."   
"Were you really going to send her back?" I asked my voice cracking.   
"I don't think so," Syd said. "I was just upset about what she did to you and all."   
"She didn't used to be like that," Ashley said. "Before mom's cancer we used to do stuff all the time and now....well now I hardly see her anymore."   
"I know this is hard for you sweetie," Syd said. She gave me a hug and I laid my head on her shoulder. "But someday Amy will come through."   
"Then why did you want to send her back?" I asked again. She looked at me. "Sorry."   
"Its OK," Syd said. She flipped the channel.   
"Hey Dawson's creek," I shouted. I grabbed the remote from her and turned up the volume. "This is one of my favorite shows."   
"This doesn't seem like your type of show," Syd said.   
"I like it," I said. I smiled at her. "You have a lot to learn about me Syd."   
"Ah," Syd said.   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"I wonder who that could be," Syd said.   
"I'll get it," I said and jumped off the couch. I ran to the door and opened it. Brian was standing on the doorstep. "Hey! What are you doing here?"   
"Can I talk to you?" Brain asked.   
I held open the door. "Sure come on in."   
Brian came into the house. He looked kind of nervous.   
"Oh hi Brian," Syd said coming into the room.   
"Is it OK if I talk to Ashley for a few minutes?" Brian asked.   
"Sure," Syd said.   
I led him into the kitchen and we sat down at the table. "So what's up?"   
"I wanted to ask you something?" Brian said. "I already talked to Casey about it and she was cool with it."   
I looked at him totally confused. "Talked to her about what?"   
"Do you want to go out with me? Like to a movie or something? You don't have to I just thought you might want to. We could go as friends if you want or...."   
I held up a hand. "Whoa! Brian slow down you're talking way to fast. Yes, I will go out with you but not as a date, date."   
"Fair enough," Brain said. "Casey was totally cool with it."   
"I have to warn you though," I was about to tell the boy of my dreams that'd I'd never been on a date before. "I've never been on a date before. Heck I've never even had a conversation with a guy that didn't last more than five seconds."   
"I've never been on a date either," Brian said. "Casey doesn't count we've been friends since like first grade."   
"OK so we're even then?" I asked holding out my hand.   
Brian shook it. "Even."   
I smiled. "OK I'll see you Friday night." He looked at me. "Sorry I'm not allowed to go on dates on a school night."   
"I knew that," Brian said. He stood up. "Well I'd better get going before it starts raining again."   
I led him to the back door. "Bye."   
He waved. "Bye. C ya at school."   
I closed the door and leaned against it. Amy was going to freak when she got home, if she got home. I went back into the living room. Syd was still watching Dawson's creek.   
"What did Brian want?" Syd asked. I couldn't help smiling. "Ok child spill."   
"Brain asked me out," I said. "For Friday. Not as a date, date just as you know getting to know each other thing. I'm not ready for a boyfriend."   
"Ash that's great," Syd said. "We have to tell Joanie."   
"But she's putting Hannah to bed," I said. I looked at my watch. It was past nine. Dawson's creek was on for a full night event.   
"Oh, right," Syd said. "We'll tell her when she comes down."   
I sat back down on the couch and Syd sat beside me. When mom was alive we'd never watch anything together so watching something with Syd was kind of nice.   
"Ok what's the screaming about down here?" Joanie asked coming down the stairs. "Did Animal Planet finally go off the air?"  
I laughed. Joanie can be so funny sometimes. "No, silly. Brian asked me out."   
"No, way," Joanie said. She sat down beside me. 'Ash that's great."   
I hugged her. "Thanks. He's taking me out on Friday."   
"Then that gives us plenty of time to get you ready," Joanie said with a smile.   
"Leave it to Joanie to get you ready," Syd said. "She's the fashion queen."   
I smiled. I had the best cousins in the whole world. If only I could say that about my twin.   
  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
Chris's car pulled up to Mark's house. I was a nervous wreck, a serious nervous wreck. I opened the car door, I could music blasting from inside. People were passed out on the lawn. Chris, Sharon, Matt, Mike, and I walked up. We opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was basically just a bunch of people stoned. Running around, making out, doing drugs, dancing, or they were passed out. I was really scared, I could tell Sharon was tense too.  
" Great," I said.  
" I know, c'mon let's go party." Chris said and laughed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a couch where we sat down.   
" Real partying." I said sarcastically. He laughed.  
" Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.  
" It's a party, you don't plan." I laughed. He laughed too.   
" Yeah.." He said with his voice trailing off. I looked deep into his eyes they were beautiful. He had perfect emerald green eyes, with perfect black hair...and his skin was so nice. I just wanted to talk to him.   
" Hey look, there's Sharon what a party girl she is." I said laughing.  
" She's really pretty." He said.  
" Do you like her?" I asked. I didn't want him to say yes, it would just berak my heart. Yet I wanted Sharon to be happy.  
" As a friend, she's awesome. As a girlfriend, no. She's just too...I don't know. Not my type." He said.  
" Oh." I said and looked down at my nails. I knew I should have cleaned them.  
" Why don't you tell me about your family." He said. I started laughing.  
" There would have to be major alcohol involoved with this saga." I said laughing.  
" Yeah me too." He said. He stood up and disappeared. I couldn't believe he left. I totally blew it. After a couple minutes I saw him, and he walked over to me with two wine coolers.  
"What are those for?" I asked.  
" Well, we both need to be majorly intoxicated to even talk about our families, so let's start. I really want to know." He said. I took the wine cooler from him.  
" Sure why not." I said and gave a sly smile.   
  
"My Dad totally left us." I said. I was so drunk, I could barely sit on the couch without falling off. Chris was two people in my vison. which didn't bother me.   
" My Dad was a junkie. And he abused my Mom... and then when I was 10 he left for some chick. And then came back and stole all our stuff." Chris said. He was really wasted too. We had wine coolers all around us, and shot glasses. we were really a sight to see.   
"Aw." I sad. "Are yu okay?" I asked.  
" Yeah, I had to see a looney doctor, for all the times my Dad also hit me and crap...but it's all cool."  
" He abused you?" I asked.   
" Yeah." Chris said. "He's just throw me into walls, jack me up, punch me, slap me around, kick me, throw me down the hall, lock me outside, throw me in the basement. He locked me in the hamper a couple times, he even locked me in the bathroom."   
" That evil SOB." I said. I almost cried.   
" Yeah, but it's all okay. He's gone. And he was nice when he wasn't being a junkie. Which was maybe three days a year. He's in prison. What about you?"   
" Like I said, Dad left. I said goodnight to him one night, the next morning he was gone. Mom and him weren't fighting, he just left." I said.  
" Our Dad's should go fishing." Chris said. "What about your Mom?"   
" My Mom died." I said fighting tears.   
" When?" He asked.  
" A couple weeks ago, that's why I moved here. She died of breast cancer." I said and started to cry. I guess when you're drunk your emotions take control.  
" Hey it's okay. My older sister died in a car accident a year ago, and my older brother is in prison for murder." Chris said. "Feel better?" He asked.  
" No." I said and kept crying. He hugged me. "This feels better" i said, and took a sip of my wine cooler.   
" Yeah." He said. "Hey you wanna go?' He asked. I nodded. We stood up and stumbled out to his car. It was almost three in the morning. He started the engine; I saw Sharon passed out on the lawn.   
" Wait, we need Sharon." I said. I got back out of the car and stumbled over to Sharon. I picked her up.   
" Wow." She said. "It's really dark." She said. We started laughing.  
" Yeah." I said.  
" I think I fell asleep in puke." She said. We laughed. " I can't go home to my house like this. I did way so much grass and drank a teeny too much."   
" Come to my house." I said. we stumbled over to the car holding on for dear life to each other.   
  
Surprisingly we made it home in one piece, which I was grateful for. Sharon and I made sure Chris would be okay alone, and we walked to the back door. We were in a giggle fit, we had to put our hands on each other's mouths to keep from laughing. I opened the back door quietly, and we were falling over. We were holding onto the bar with all our might.  
" We have to get upstairs." I whispered.  
" That's a long walk." Sharon laughed.   
" Yeah, we can do it though." I whispered. We held each other's hand and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door, and Ashley wasn't there.   
" Looks like your sister is drunk too." Sharon said.  
" Maybe." I laughed. We changed and threw our clothes into the closet where no one would smell those wonderful party smells on them. We were sitting there laughing, when Ashley opened the door.  
" Amy?" She asked.  
" Ashley?" I asked.  
" Whets wrong?" She said worried.  
" Nothing." I said. I was so scared.  
" Whets that smell? Why are your eyes red? Why is your speech slurred? What did you do?" She asked.  
" I don't remember. Can we go to sleep?" I asked. I looked at Sharon and we started laughing. Ashley crawled into her bed. When we turned off the lights, I heard snoring from Sharon, and sniffling from Ashley.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
As the week progressed my worries for Amy changed. I felt as if we were growing further and further apart each passing day. Syd finally had to put her foot down which I was glad about. Amy had gone completely out of control and I was scared....really scared. I was so afraid I was losing my sister. Amy wasn't the only thing on my mind...I still had Peach Jam to worry about. Peach Jam was a week away and I was busy with the after school rehearsals and studying for finals.   
"You'll do fine," Casey said as we sat in the chorus room on the first day of rehearsal. I'd told her about being nervous about the solo. "You have it down perfectly."   
I sighed. "I guess. I guess it's just a mixture of things Amy and this."   
"How's she doing?" Casey asked. "Has she gone to any more parties."   
I shook my head. "No. She's grounded for life is what Syd told me. She's totally hostile toward me Casey I can't stand it. She's gotten worse ever since we moved here. We used to be best friends."   
Casey put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be OK she'll come around. Maybe this is her way of grieving."   
I nodded trying to keep the tears that were threatening their way down my cheeks from coming out. I looked up at Mrs. R. hoping to take my mind off my family problems for a while.   
  
After practice Joanie came and picked me up. It was five o'clock and I was exhausted but I still had four hours of homework to do.   
"How was practice?" Joanie asked me.   
I shrugged. I put on my seat belt. "It went OK?" I looked out the window. Brian was still waiting for his ride. "Joanie I'll be right back?" I got out of the car and went up to Brain. "Hey."   
Brian looked at me. "Staying another hour?" he joked.   
I laughed. "No. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and then study."   
"So we'll have two dates?" he asked.   
"I guess," I said. "So what do you say?"   
"I say yes," Brain said. "Let me call my dad."   
"You can use Joanie's cell phone," I said. I pulled him toward the car and Joanie rolled down the window. "Joanie can Brain come over and study and have dinner?"   
"Sure," Joanie said. She smiled at me and I gave her a I'll-tell-you-later-look. Brian and I got into the back seat and Joanie drove away from the curb. She handed Brain her cell phone.   
"Thanks," Brain said taking the phone from her. He quickly dialed home and told his dad what he was going to do. "Thanks." Brain handed Joanie back her phone.   
Soon we pulled into the driveway I saw Amy in the driveway with Hannah. I got out of the car, Brain got out after me.   
"What's he doing here?" Amy asked looking up.   
"None of your business," I said and walked past her. Brian followed me. We walked into the house. Syd was sitting at the bar talking to Jim.   
'Hey!" she said turning around. "Hi Brian."   
"HI Dr. Hansen," Brian said. "I hope its OK if I'm here."   
"Fine," Syd said. "Are you in chorus too?"   
"No, but the band had practice too," Brian said. "Plus I needed to help Ash with her solo."   
"It sounds awesome with the violin," I said. I put my backpack down on the table.   
"Hey why don't we eat outside," Joanie said coming into the house. "Since my daughter has most of it on her clothes."   
Syd laughed. "Joanie she's a kid she's supposed to be dirty."   
"I know," Joanie said.   
Then Amy came into the house. "Is dinner ready yet?"   
"Almost," Syd said.   
I showed Brian out to the back yard. We sat down in the deck chairs. Then Amy came out. She looked at me but didn't say anything.   
"She'll get over it," Brain said once Amy was out of earshot.   
I sighed. "I don't know about that."   
Brian didn't say anything he just looked at me with concern in his eyes. God, he was cute. I wanted him to hug me to tell me everything was going to be OK. That one day my sister would see what a jerk she was being and snap out of it. Joanie's voice broke into my thoughts.   
"OK guys dinner is served," Joanie said.   
Brian and I stood up and grabbed plates. Over dinner we told everyone about Peach Jam and how the band was playing some of the songs we were singing. After dinner Brian and I sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Although we weren't getting much done because Brian kept staring at me.   
"What?" I asked. I looked at him.   
"You're cute when you're concentrating," Brian said.   
I smiled and then started laughing. "Shut up."   
"What?" Brian asked.   
I ignored him and looked down at my math review sheet. Then Amy came into the room.   
"Having fun with your boyfriend?" she asked.   
I looked at her, angry. "He's not my boyfriend."   
"Uh huh," Amy said. "Maybe I should call you Jamie and Landon since Brian's popular and you're well...not." Amy laughed and walked out of the room.   
I looked at Brain tears in my eyes. "Why does she have to be so mean?"   
"Maybe she's jealous," Brain said. "That you're involved in chorus and stuff and you get good grades."   
"I'm scared for her Brain," I said. "We're going further and further apart. I don't know what to do. Ever since she came home drunk she's been out of control. Syd almost had to send her back to the home in Boston." I looked back down at my math review trying not to think about it.   
  
Around nine Brain left and I went upstairs to my room to find Amy sitting on her bed...reading. I couldn't believe it. Amy had never picked up a book in her life.   
"OK who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I asked shocked. "Why did you say those things downstairs?"   
"Its so obvious you like him," Amy said. She tossed the book on my bed. "Its boring. To lovey dove.."  
I went over and picked up the book she'd been reading. It was A Walk To Remember. I looked at her she was now listening to her CD player. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had to get through to my sister I just had to. I got up and went downstairs. Syd was in the living room reading.   
"Did Brian leave?" Syd asked looking at me.   
I nodded. I sat down beside her on the couch. "Syd I'm scared."   
Syd looked at me concern in her eyes. "Of what?"   
"I'm scared that I'm losing Amy," I said. Tears came to my eyes.   
Syd hugged me. "Oh sweetie I know but hopefully one day she'll come around. Its only been a few weeks since your mother's death."   
I nodded and sat back wiping tears from my eyes. "Can I camp out with you tonight in the guesthouse? I don't think I can take anymore of Amy's rude comments."   
Syd nodded. "Sure. Did you finish all your homework?"   
I nodded. "Yes." I stood up and went into the guesthouse wondering when things would ever be back to normal between Amy and me.   
  
All that week I had Peach Jam rehearsals after school and then homework so I didn't get to see Amy much. She spent most of her time in our room refusing to talk to me or anyone since she was grounded. Finally the night of Peach Jam (Saturday night) came and I was a nervous wreck. Casey and Brian had practiced Only Hope a thousand times that week and I still felt nervous. I was standing backstage with Brian getting ready to go on. It was an hour into the show and I had thought that my solo would never get here. Finally it was time. I walked out onstage. I was wearing a black dress (I didn't want to seem just like Jamie in the movie who had warn a long white dress) and my hair was pulled into a bun. I took the microphone off the stand and held it close to my mouth. Casey was at the piano and Brain was tuning his violin. Suddenly Casey began to play and I smiled waiting for my cue to come in. Finally I started singing.   
  
There's a song that's in side of my soul.   
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.   
I'm awake in the infinite cold while you sing to me over and over  
And over again.   
  
So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray.   
To be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope.   
  
Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.   
When it feels like my dreams so far so to me are the plans that you have for me over again.   
  
So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours I know now you're my only hope.   
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back.   
  
So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray I know now you're my only hope. Mmmmm.....oooooh.   
  
I finished the song and people started clapping. I couldn't help but smile. I'd actually done well. I went off stage with Casey and Brian following behind me.   
"That was awesome," Casey said hugging me.   
"Thanks," I said grinning from ear to ear. I was so happy. Then Brian came up to me.   
"Awesome job," he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. "That's what Jamie and Landon did in the movie."   
I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. I walked down the hall to the chorus room and waited until it was time for 4th period to go on with Dancing Queen.   
"That was awesome Ash," Susan, one of the fifth period members said.   
"Thanks," I said. "Were you out there?"   
"I snuck out to see you," Susan said with a small smile.   
I nodded. I went into the dressing room and changed back into my Peach Jam shirt. Our Peach Jam shirts are green and say Peach Jam and black pants or shorts. An hour later the show was almost over. I went up onstage with the rest of the chorus (all 160 of us). The closing song Peach Jam started.   
  
When you need a beat to make you dance. When you need a mood for sweet romance. We need place to take stand, singing Peach Jam one more time. Singing Stanza written long ago something playing on the radio. A curtain closer that will steal the show singing Peach Jam one more time. Music is the language a message to spread power to unite us bonding by a common thread. A life time full of music a life time full of song music to generation music to sing along. It's the dawning of a brand new age time to step ahead and turn the page sees the moment and take center stage singing Peach Jam Peach Jam Peach Jam one more time.   
  
Everyone clapped when we finished. Then we sat down and Mark, who is a great singer and plays guitar started singing a song called the Providence Song. I listened as he sang. The words to this song were so true.   
  
Way up in the rolling hills touching the blue sky there's place I long to be. A little piece of hevens there neslted in the pines. Its home away from home to me.   
  
And I remember doing things I thought that I could never do.   
I remember meeting friends I thought that I would never lose.   
And I remember learning things I thought I'd never know. What they say about this place is true.   
Oh Providence God has his hand on you.   
  
Memories surround me now as I look back on the times. Being with friends from morn till night. Playing games and singing song learning about God sleeping underneath the starry sky.   
  
And I remember doing things I thought that I could never do. I remember meeting friends I thought that I would never lose. I remember learning things I thought I'd never know. What they say about this place is true. Oh Providence God has his hand on you.   
  
And I know I know that I must leave you but I know you will never leave me. And tomorrow for the first time in my memory. And I remember doing things I thought that I could never do. I remember meeting friends I thought I'd never know and I remember doing things I thought I'd never know. What they say about this place is true. Oh Providence God has his hand on you.   
  
Everyone clapped and we all took a bow. I was so happy. We'd all done so well and all that hard work had paid off. Peach Jam was finally over.   
  
The next Monday at school I was standing at my locker getting out some books when Brian came up to me.   
"Ash can we talk?" he asked.   
I turned to face him. "What about? If its about the kiss then I forgive you." I'd gotten mad at Brian after the show for kissing me in the middle of the hallway even if it was on the cheek.   
"Good," Brian said. We started walking down the hall together.   
"Well if it isn't Jamie Sullivan and her boyfriend Landon," someone said. I looked up to see one of Amy's guy friends Chris standing in front of us. "Are you going to hold hands?"   
I started to get angry. I pushed past him but the teasing didn't stop there. Kids laughed at Brian and I as we passed and I don't know how I made it to first period without blowing up.   
"Its not you Brian its me," I said. 'They're laughing at me."   
"They shouldn't," Brian said.   
I pushed past him. "I gotta get to class." I went into the classroom and sat down beside Casey. Tears came to my eyes. I didn't understand how messed up this day had gotten already and it was only first period.   
  
  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
I threw my books down on the bar. The day went horrible. One, all my friends were going out to the bay to hang out, and two I got detention. I would never tell Ashley or Syd. Ashley would go to tell, and Syd would go ballistic. Syd was really annoying, so I had gotten drunk, who cares? It was a once in a lifetime deal, and then Ashley told. And I was grounded until school let out, and no more driving around afterschool. But I knew I'd find a way around. Ashley walked in and sat across from me. I avoided eye contact, I looked up and she was crying. I just rolled my eyes and stood up.  
" No, I want to talk." She cried. I slumped back in the chair.  
" What?" I asked.  
" I don't know..." She said.   
" Then it's not worth talking about. You are such a backstabber." I snapped. I walked out of the room. I heard Syd's car pull up, and I fell back into the couch. Syd would walk in, Ashley would cry her a bunch of stupid things, I'd be grounded even longer. Then the phone rang. Ashley came in.  
" It's your friend." She said. I sat up and grabbed the phone.  
' Hello?" I asked.   
" Hey, this is Chris."   
" Yeah?" I asked, I felt a huge smile come across my face.   
" What you up to?"  
" Not much, I am so bored." I said. I looked up and my smile disappeared, Ashley was standing there watching me. I threw a pillow at her and walked into the backyard.   
" Yeah me too. Are you going to the bay tonight?"   
" I wish. I am so grounded." I said and sat on the swing.   
" Come anyways. You are devilish." He said, I could tell he was smiling.  
" Not as much as you. Anyways, sneaking out to go to do weed won't help my rep around here." I laughed. He laughed too.  
" Oh I'm sure getting high would make Syd love you even more." He said. I laughed.   
" Yeah, and Ashley would tell. So I'm stuck here. School let's out in almost two weeks, only two more weeks till my punishment is over."  
" Listen, Amy. Don't tell anyone about what I told you at the party."   
" Trust me, I won't."   
" And I won't spill about you." Chris said. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hung up.   
I felt so happy, my heart was fluttering, everything was perfect. Then reality took over and I walked inside. Syd was sitting at the counter tapping her fingers. I just looked at her weird and hung up the phone.   
" Amy, I know we're not on best terms together. But do you want to go out for some ice cream and we'll talk." Syd said.  
" I'm on a diet." I said.  
" Oh c'mon, if you were on a diet which you're not, you can splurge once in a while." Syd said and laughed. She grabbed her keys and I followed her out to her car. " So, how are you?"  
" I'm just peachy." I said and put my head against the window.  
" Are you mad at me for grounding you?" She asked.  
" No, I'm happy." I answered sarcastically.  
" I know your upset, but it's for the better. You were all drunk, what if cops pulled you over?"  
" Then I would have been cited." I said.  
" What if the car crashed?" She asked.  
" Then I'd be dead. And where I stand in my life, I think death would be better." I said.   
" Don't say that. I know you're dealing with changes, emotionally and physically and you have weird feelings and your not comfort-" She started.  
" Hey Syd, I'm pretty comfortable with my body." I said. "I've been in it for 15 years, the last big change I had was when I was 13. I think the next is when I die." I said. My Mom gave me the same talk a million and one times. Syd smiled.  
" Sorry." She said.  
  
When we got home it was 7. It was okay. Basically we talked about everything but mom, which made me happy. She talked about the clinic, I talked about our old dog Terry. He was my dog actually, he was a St.Bernard, and when Mom died the human society took him. I missed Terry so much. Ashley liked Terry too, but Terry and I had some sort of bond. We spent every night together, he'd wake me up, he was always with me. I missed him.   
When I went upstairs to my room, Ashley was sitting on her bed reading. I just ignored her and walked over to my closet. I could feel her eyes watching every movement I did. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and her "boyfriend" Brian was there.  
" What an unpleasant surprise." I said. He just looked at me.  
" Do you have to treat us like this?" He asked.  
" Hm, let me think." I said, and put my hand to my chin, I removed it. "No, but I love doing it. It's like a hobby." I said. I pulled my head phones out of my bookbag.   
" Why aren't you with your friends?" He asked.  
" Because my sister can't keep her mouth shut." I said. I glared at Ashley and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs, Joanie stopped me.   
" What's wrong?" She asked.  
" Since when did Ashley's boyfriend get here?" I asked.  
" He just got here." She said.   
"Oh, wonderful." I said sarcastically.   
" Uh, you know your tan colored jeans? The hip huggers?" She asked.  
" Yes." I said.  
" Go get them." She said. I looked at her funnt for a second. And went upstairs, I had to face Landon and Jamie again, yippee! I opened the door, and they were kissing.  
" OH GROSS!" I screamed, they broke away startled. "That is the most repulsive thing I ever saw."   
" Oh my God." Ashley said. Her face was a pale white. "We were just studying."  
"I guess you were studying the featrues of each other's mouths...maybe health. Oh that was just so nauseating. GROSS!" I screamed again, and ran downstairs.  
" What?" Joanie asked. "Where are the jeans?  
" My sister and Brian were making out. They were studying the human tongue or something." I said really weak. "I am so grossed out, it's horrible."   
" Oh jeez.' Joanie said. She was laughing, Brian came flying down the stairs and left. I looked at Joanie and she couldn't stop laughing.   
  
" They were making out?" Chris asked. I nodded. He, Andy, Eric, Sharon, and Mandy broke out laughing. (Andy, Eric, and Mandy are other friends.)  
" It was really disgusting." I laughed.   
" You want to go to class?" Chris asked. Sharon and I nodded and started walking down the hall, there was Ashley and Brian. Chris stopped right in front of them.  
" So Jamie and and Landon were getting sexual?" He asked. Ashley's eyes watered, and her mouth dropped. Brian went to punch Chris, but I grabbed his arm.  
" You should train your emotions. The tongue and arm are very powerful." I said. Ashley just stared at me, and ran away. Brian looked at me and shook his head and ran after Ashley. I watched them run away.  
" Amy you are to funny." Sharon said. Everyone clapped for me in the hallway. I smiled, and took a deep breath. I should have kept my mouth shut. Yet so should have Ashley.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
I ran down the steps of school, crying. Brain was running after me.   
"Ashley stop," he called. I turned around. "Are you OK?"   
"I can't take this anymore," I sobbed. I buried my face in his chest. I'd never liked a guy as much as Brian. I felt safe with him, like nothing bad could happen. I lifted my head up and smiled. "Thanks for defending me."   
"You're welcome," he said. He put an arm around me. "Come on let's get out of here you're just gonna miss sixth period."   
"Brian I can't," I said. "I can't cut school but I can't stand being teased either."   
"Why don't we go to the clinic and tell Syd what happened?" Brian suggested.   
I nodded and we started walking toward the parking lot. The clinic is really close to the school so it didn't take us long to get there. When we walked in and saw Syd standing at the front desk. She looked up.   
"Ashley what are you doing here?" she asked coming over to us. "What's gong on?"   
"Please don't be mad," I begged. I told her everything, the teasing and all the name calling I'd been getting and how Amy had made fun of Brian and me in the hall. "I couldn't take it anymore Syd I just couldn't." I started crying all over again. "I can't go back there I just can't."   
"OK calm down," Syd said.   
"Are you mad?" I asked.   
"A little but I understand where you're coming from," Syd said. "I need to go sign you out and Brian you may want to call your dad and tell him what happened."   
"I will Dr. Hansen," Brian said.   
I walked back to Syd's office Brian followed me. He went over to the phone and dialed his dad's work and I looked around the room. I sat in Syd's desk chair and leaned my elbows on the desk. Then my eye caught something and I picked it up. It was a flyer of some sort....   
  
The providence theatre presents the untimely love story that captured people's hearts A walk To Remember.   
  
Auditions will be held June 1st at the Providence Theatre at 10AM. For more information call 5412587 or go on our website Providencetheatre.com.   
  
I looked at Brian who had gotten off the phone.   
"What's that?" he asked.   
I handed him the flyer. "Its auditions for A Walk To Remember."   
"Oh, wow," he said handing the flyer back to me. "I think you should go for i it you've already got Only Hope down pat."   
"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "I'd be to nervous."   
"Come on do it," Brain urged. "I'll do it if you will."   
"You will?" I asked I smiled. "That would be awesome."   
'So let's do it," Brian said. "The auditions aren't until June 1st so that means rehearsals will be in the summer and so it won't matter about school and stuff."   
I smiled. "OK I'll do it."   
Brian hugged me. "Great!"   
A few minutes later Syd came into the room. "What are you two doing on my computer?"   
Brain and I were on the Providence theatre website getting the info to audition for A Walk To Remember. I handed her the flyer.   
"Oh I was going to bring this home tonight to show you," Syd said. "One of my patients gave this to me. She said they don't normally do auditions like this but they needed some teens and they couldn't find many so they're doing a city wide search."  
"That's awesome," I said. "Well I just singed up to be one of those teens, Brian did too."   
"That's wonderful Ashley!" Syd said pleased. "I just talked to the school they said that it was fine that you were with me. I told them you had a doctors appointment."   
I laughed. "Syd you are so bad."   
Syd laughed too. She handed the flyer back to me. "I have patients to see. You guys can hang out here or whatever."   
"OK," I said. I watched her go and turned back to the computer. "Hey Brain look it says that the play is going to travel to Chicago and Philly"   
"Wow," Brain said after he read what I had pointed to. "I've never been to Chicago or Philly."   
"Me either," I said. "It should be fun."   
  
That night around six I came home with Syd after dropping Brian off at his house. We walked in to find Amy at the bar on the computer. She looked at me.   
"I thought you'd at least stay for sixth period," she said. "I looked for you everywhere."   
"I couldn't face it anymore," I said trying hard not to cry. "You and your jerkie friends."   
"You're the one who told on me," Amy shot back.   
"I did it because I was worried," I said. I was crying even harder now. "I don't want to lose you like I lost mom and everything else." I threw down my backpack and ran upstairs. The day had been horrible and all I wanted to do was be by myself for a while to sort through everything that had happened.   
"I'm sorry," Amy said standing in the doorway.   
I looked at her. "No you're not."   
"OK fine be that way," Amy said.   
"Wait," I called. She turned around. "I'm sorry I've just had a horrible day."   
Amy came over to me. "I'm sorry I was being such a jerk. I'm just have a hard time dealing with all this. Syd and I had a long talk last night and I'm sorry I treated you so nasty today."   
I smiled. "I guess I forgive you. Promise me one thing promise you won't ever come home drunk again."   
Amy smiled. "I promise and I promise to try to work on my attitude from now on."   
"OK," I said. I wanted to hug her but didn't. I knew she'd get mad at me. "I have something to tell you. You probably will think its dumb but I'm going to tell you anyway. I saw a flyer for auditions for a walk to remember and Brian and I are going to audition together."   
"I'm not surprised," Amy said. "You two are Jamie and Landon."   
I hit her with a pillow. 'Thanks a lot."   
Amy laughed. "When are the auditions?"   
"June 1st," I said. "Hopefully I'll get the script soon."   
Amy nodded. "Good luck."   
"Thanks," I said. 'Wonna go downstairs and see what Syd is up to?"   
"Nah I'm gonna call Chris and tell him to make him apologize to you."   
My eyes went wide. "Really?"   
Amy nodded. :"Yep."   
I smiled and walked out of the room. I went downstairs and found Joanie and Syd in the kitchen.   
"What's shaking Ash?" Joanie asked as I sat down at the bar.   
"Nothing," I said. "Did Syd tell you I'm going to audition for Jamie Sullivan in a walk to remember?"   
"Yes, she did," Joanie said with a smile. "You'll be the next Mandy Moore."   
I laughed. "I don't know about that. Oh and Syd guess what the show is going to travel to Philly and Chicago too."   
"Oh, wow," Syd said. "You know I have some friends in Chicago."   
'Really?" I asked.   
"Yes," Syd said. "They're all doctors. My good friend Elizabeth Corday has   
a stepdaughter about your age."   
"Really?" I asked.   
Syd nodded. "Yes."   
"Cool," I said.   
'So when do you get your script?" Joanie asked.   
"Hopefully soon," I said. "I'm so excited oh and Amy and I made up."   
"Well that's good," Syd said smiling. "I knew she'd come around."   
I nodded. "Yeah."   
  
A week and a half later school was out. Brian and I had gotten our scripts to start memorizing lines. It was now that day, audition day and I was a nervous wreck. I was pacing up and down the kitchen waiting for Brian and his dad to get here to take me to the theatre.   
"Relax you'll do fine," Amy said. Amy and I had been talking a lot more lately and it felt good.....really good.   
"I know," I said. "I wish you could come with me."   
"Sharon invited me to a movie and I haven't been out in a while," Amy said. "I promise I'll come to the first show though."   
"OK," I said. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Then I heard a horn beep. "Gotta go that's them. Tell Syd I don't know what time I'll be home."   
"OK," Amy said as I slammed the door closed.   
I raced to the car and got in. Brain was in the front seat with his dad.   
"Nervous?" he asked turning to face me.   
I nodded. "Yes."   
"We'll do fine," Brain said. He reached back and took my hand and squeezed it.   
I smiled. "Thanks."   
  
A few minutes later we arrived at the theatre and went into it. Mrs. Smith, the director called everyone to attention.   
"Thank you all for coming," Mrs. Smith said. "I know all of you are nervous and that is to be expected. Just remember that no one is here to make fun of you, we are all here for one purpose only to have fun. The auditions will begin in a few minutes."   
I looked over at Brain to see what he was thinking but I couldn't tell. I tried to be calm as I watched people read parts of Jamie and Landon. Finally it was our turn.   
"Ashley Bidwill and Brian Weasley will you please read the parts of Jamie and Landon," Mrs. Smith said. I had told Mrs. Smith before the auditions started that Brian and I had wanted to read together.   
I walked up onstage nervously. I had memorized most of Jamie's lines but Brian was still using his script.   
"I'd like you to do the scene where Landon asked Jamie to run lines with him at her house."   
I nodded. Brain went over to the wall and knocked on it. I pretended open a door.   
  
Jamie: What do you want?   
  
Landon: You're in a bad mood.   
  
Jamie: You don't miss a thing.   
  
Landon: I was hoping we could run lines together.   
  
Jamie: Oh so just so nobody knows right?   
  
Landon: Well I was hoping we could surprise everyone and show them how could I get.   
  
Jamie: Like we could be secret friends?   
  
Landon: Exactly its like you're reading my mind.   
  
Jamie: Um great....maybe you can read mine.   
  
I walked away from him.   
  
Landon: Come on Jamie I jsut can't be your friend.   
  
Jamie: I thought I saw something in you Landon.....something good but I was very wrong.   
  
We finished the scene and I heaved a sigh of relief.   
"Wonderful," Mrs. Smith said. "You may take your seats now."   
Brain and I walked offstage and took our seats. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. I was hoping with all my might that I'd get the part and be able to be Jamie Sullivan with Landon Carter by my side.   
  
Amy's POV  
  
I got in the car next to Chris. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, we were waiting for Sharon and Eric to get out of the store.   
" My sister is at auditions." I said.  
" Oh." He said, he started tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "So you two are getting along now, right?"  
" Yeah I guess. It's weird though. We're so different, and we have totally different friends. And if I'm seen with her, I'm probably labeled a loser."   
" No, no one thinks you're a loser. Trust me, I get around." Chris said. I smiled. "Your smile is really pretty." He said. I felt my face get red, Chris said my smile was pretty.   
" Thanks." I said, I was really beaming then.   
"No problem." He said. Sharon and Eric came running out of the store, with tons of bags.   
" What did you guys get?" i asked laughing.   
" We got soda, candy, cookies, fireworks, cereal-" Sharon said.  
" Cereal?" Chris asked.  
" Chris, cereal is always good." i said. He looked at me and smiled.  
" I forgot." He said.   
" Anyways we got pretzels, chips, even more soda, non alcoholic alcoholic drinks." She said, we started to laugh. " And cheese stuff-and-and, we got a lot."  
" We can tell." i said. All of a sudden there was string all over my face. I screamed, and everyone else laughed. I pulled the string off my face, it was foamy and wet, it was silly string. "Who did that?" I asked. Chris started to smile.   
" Not me." He said. And pulled out the can and sprayed me again. We were all screaming and laughing.   
  
THe next day, Ashley woke me up. Sharon, Chris, and I all went to the bay and partied until around midnight. I was suppose to be home at 11, but I called at 11:15 and got myself out of trouble, and got myself another hour.   
" Amy, Amy, get up. Go downstairs." Ashley said. I rolled over. "Amy, let's go." She said.  
" I'M UP!" I screamed. I was really annoyed. I kicked my bed covers over and glared at her.  
" Amy." She said and sighed. I gave her a look as if to say, I'm trying, in a mean way and ran downstairs. I was wearing a Navy shirt, and red white and blue boxers.  
" What?" I asked.   
" Someone is here to see you in the living room." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Chris was sitting there.  
" I woke you up." He said in a sing-song voice.   
" Yes you did." I said. I knew I looked horrible. I was still in my pajamas, my hair was probably all messed up, my eyes were probably baggy, I knew I looked like crap.   
" You look tired." He said, and stood up.  
" Yeah." I said. "I look like crap." He laughed.  
" No, not really. But you forgot your visor in my car." He said, he pulled out the visor I had gotten at PACSun a couple months earlier.  
' Oh thanks." I said.  
" So are you going to be around this summer?" He asked.  
" YEah." I said. "If my sister makes the play she audtioned to, I'll be going to Chicago and Philly."   
" Thats cool." He said.   
" Let me walk outside with you." I said. We walked outside.   
" I'm really glad we got to know each other." Chris siad.   
" Yeah me too." I said. I was so glad I got to meet him.  
" I really like you." He said, he just blurted it out. "I mean like, I really really like you."   
"I-uh-" I said. I couldn't believe what he was saying.   
" I know, I sound like such a retard. And you probably just think of us as friends.." He said, he was talking really fast.  
" No, it's not that. It's just that I like you too...and you shocked me." I said.  
" Seriosuly?" He asked. "Or are you just lying?"   
" No, I'm serious. i was thinking you didn't like me." I said. We both started laughing.   
" Wow, aren't we special?" He asked. I laughed.  
" Yeah, well I'm going to go inside." I said.   
" Yeah I have to go." He said. I gave him a hug, and as I pulled away he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and went inside. I ran back upstairs and went to sleep.   
  
Ashley's POV:   
  
A week later I was sitting at the table eating oat meal when Syd came through the door. She put the mail on the bar.   
"Morning," she said. She poured herself a cup of coffee.   
I looked through the mail and finally came across a letter for me. I tore it open and begian reading.   
  
Dar Ms. Bidwell,   
We would like to inform you that you have been chosen to play Jamie Sullivan in the play production of A Walk to Remember. Rehearsals will start June 15th and performances will begin in July. Please be at the theatre on June 15th at nine AM. Thank you.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Providence theatre staff.   
  
I looked up, shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was playing Jamie Sullivan.   
"Good news?" Syd asked me.   
I smiled. "I got it, I got the part of Jamie Sullivan."   
Syd hugged me. "Ash that's wonderful."   
"Congrats," Amy said.   
I smiled. Then the phone rang. I reached for it hoping it would be Brain.   
"Hey can I speak to Ashley?" the person I knew only as Brain asked.   
"I got the part," I blurted out.   
"So did I," Brian said. "Mrs. Smith must have liked us together."   
"Yeah," I said. "I just can't believe it."   
"You deserved it," Brain said. "You had mine and your lines memorized before I even opened the script."   
"You worked hard too," I said. "Well I have to eat breakfast. Maybe we can get together later?"   
"OK, cool," Brain said. "Bye."   
I hung up and smiled. I really was going to be Miss Jamie Sullivan.   
  
The End   
  
Hey everyone!  
  
We hoped you enjoyed our story. Look for another one with the twins in it coming soon. 


End file.
